Wired
by jansails
Summary: Vampire, AU, Canon couples. Edward Cullen & Bella Swan each feel electrical sensations upon the skin when Bella arrives in Forks, WA. Bella's hidden talent's bluesy vocals, Edward's a musically talented vampire. Expect spontaneous combustion!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

Twilight is owned by Stephanie Myer, her characters & story are utilized in my version. This is my first fanfic, I have no Beta, & generally, am just playing around with this to see if I could do it. I have no idea where I'm going with this, but know it will be **M rated** as I'm an adult, live an adult life.

Wired by jansails

BPOV

I was now on my 4th day living in Forks, Washington, returning to live with my Dad, Charlie Swan.

My Mom, Renee, had scraped muddy Forks off her feet within 2 years of my birth, leaving her husband, & my father, Charlie, devastated by her flight out of state to Phoenix Arizona.

Renee tended to be on the flighty side. She probably would have been diagnosed with ADD in her childhood, if it had been a recognized educational & behavioral disorder at that time. But, no, she went undiagnosed & untreated, & I, her only child, Bella, had the pleasure of trying to rein her in, make sure the bills were paid, & there was food in the refrigerator. I even became a great cook, rather than live off of microwave meals & fast food.

But now, Renee had remarried a younger man, & I felt like the proverbial 5th wheel, repelled by their enthusiastic PDA's, & determined it was time to move up to the Pacific Northwest where I was born, resigned to living with Charlie.

Charlie had been great about it, repainting my bedroom with fresh coat of white paint to brighten it up, swapping out my old twin bed for a double. To make my transition smoother, he had also purchased a laptop & printer, which sat on a newly assembled computer desk directly across from the bed.

Charlie took me into Port Angeles to select new bedding, linens, towels, & to buy more appropriate clothing for the Pacific Northwest weather- my current wardrobe from Phoenix would not work here.

I'd spent the first couple of days setting up the bedroom the way I wanted, cleaning the bathroom & kitchen to my satisfaction, & going grocery shopping. Charlie ate at the diner, fast food joints, or pizza routinely, & my cooking was a revelation to him. After my first home cooked meal, he quickly coughed up more cash for groceries, & was on time for dinner without fail.

I had visited Forks over the years during the summers, sometimes Thanksgiving or Christmas, so nothing about it surprised me, Forks was much the same year in & year out.

The only thing new for me was a strange sensation, like my nerves were stretched on thin wires. Electricity seemed to spark across my skin occasionally. It occurred once when I had ventured into town on errands, & then again, when I dropped by Forks High Friday during classes to pick up my schedule, handed over my immunization record, & picked up my textbooks.

I felt slightly off center, which didn't help my normally klutzy self, balance a problem at the best of times. The odd thing was, the weird feeling was stronger at the school than anywhere else, & I hadn't noticed it at home at all.

It was Sunday evening now, I'd surprised Charlie with his favorite lasagna, & he'd insisted on doing the dishes as a thank you. He was now ensconced in his worn leather recliner watching basketball on his flat screen, his ever present can of beer sitting on the table beside him.

I decided to make an early night of it, nervous about my first day of school Monday morning, but I'd realized Charlie had dozed off snoring in his recliner, so I went down & shook his shoulder until he roused. Charlie locked up the house, turned off the flat screen & all the lights, kissed me on the forehead, "Night, Bells", & tromped off to his bedroom.

Now, the house was quiet, I could hear the wind rustling the tree branches against the house next to my window, the smattering of rain being blown against the window panes, & Charlie's low snoring in the background.

I was wrapped up in my grandma Swan's handmade quilt, flannel pajama pants, a thermal Henley, & cozy chenille socks on my feet to keep me warm in the January night.

All of a sudden, that strange feeling come over my body again, like static electricity suddenly raising the hair on my neck, goose bumps along my arms, & my stomach tightened in response. I couldn't just lay there when it hit me, I had to get up, move around, & try to dispel the feeling. I decided to go downstairs to the kitchen & make a cup of hot tea.

If anything, the feeling got stronger when I was standing by the kitchen sink. I looked out the window into our backyard, bordered by dark forest, & felt nearly "pulled" towards the forest. I shook myself off, picked up my mug of tea, & quietly made my way back up the stairs to my room.

Cuddling under the quilt again, I slowly sipped the fragrant chamomile tea, & relaxed when I felt the "pull" dissipate. Drowsy with tiredness, I managed to sleep solidly until the next morning when Charlie knocked on my door, "Rise & shine Bells, time for school."

Charlie had bought a used pickup for me from one of his fishing buddies. It was a faded red Chevy truck, rusty, loud, a gas guzzling tank. But, I loved it at first sight for its' vintage style, which pleased Charlie to pieces.

Pulling up in the Forks High parking lot, I became the center of attention, when Rudy (my truck's new name) decided to backfire, crap.

Great, the wire pulling sensation was back, every eye on me as I navigated the milling students'. I headed for my new locker to drop off the textbooks I wouldn't need until after lunch.

Shoot! The "pull" was getting stronger, in my peripheral vision I saw a tall, lanky, bronze haired guy walking in my direction. I honestly, don't know what overcame me, but as he passed close to me, I turned quickly on my chucks, & followed him. Thank goodness, the class room he walked into was also my new homeroom, because I had ridiculously followed him like he was a giant magnet.

I handed the instructor my student class card, trying not to turn my head around, & stare at the Adonis-like creature I had followed so foolishly.

"Ms. Swan, I'm Mrs. Perkins, welcome to Forks High. Take a seat anywhere; homeroom doesn't have any assigned seats. The announcements will be made shortly, & the bell for classes will ring shortly thereafter. Have a nice first day."

I sat down in a desk 2 rows over from the bronze haired guy (he definitely wasn't a fresh faced boy), just far enough behind him that I could safely stare at the back of his head unnoticed. I realized his pale, white fists were clenched, resting on top of his thighs, & his posture was rigid the whole time announcements were being blared over the loudspeaker. He bolted out of the room at nearly the same time the bell rang out. Oh well, maybe he'd be in some of my classes, & I could get a closer look at him.

"Hey, aren't you Isabella Swan, the Chief's daughter?" a boy with spiky, gelled blonde hair, blue eyes, & a wide grin tapped me on the shoulder.

"Y-yes, it's just Bella, though" I replied warily.

"I'm Mike Newton, your Dad knows my family- we're Newton's Outfitter's in town." He informed me proudly.

"Oh, I'll be sure to tell Charlie- Dad, we met." I responded quietly, hoping to escape.

"Let me walk you to class, what you have next?" he reached for my schedule, pulling it from my hand possessively.

"I can find it just fine on my own, thank you anyway." I grabbed my schedule back quickly, & strode off determined to lose him.

I heard a chuckle over to my right, & saw the retreating back of the bronze haired guy as he turned into a door way.

My first class was English Lit, my favorite, & thankfully, I met a nice, bookish girl, Angela, who shared my interests in the classics. She had long silky, black hair, a straight nose, thin lips, & cool angular glasses.

Angela asked me if I'd like to sit with her later at lunch, we compared class schedules, & happily discovered we had 2 more classes together: Calculus (my least favorite), & Biology, right after lunch.

In Calculus, Mike Newton again tried his best to insinuate himself into my space, along with a curly brown haired girl, named Jessica. I tried not to be rude, but I could tell she approached me for the sole reason of befriending the "new girl", & getting the scoop on everyone else concerning me. Jessica also asked me to have lunch with her, claiming all the "popular kids" sat at her table: Mike, Lauren, Tyler, Eric, herself.

"I'm sitting with Angela, we wanted to talk about the required reading list in English Lit," I declined easily, already feeling uncomfortable with the gum snapping, fuchsia manicured, & hair flipping Jessica.

"Oh, so…you like to read?" she asked.

"Yes, & I'm ecstatic to see so many of my favorites listed this year: the Bronte sisters, Thomas Hardy, Jane Austen, Trollope. Just my speed." I was pretty sure this would forever blacklist me with the likes of Jessica & her entourage, but I really could care less.

"My overall goals are to earn a National Merit Scholarship so I can go away to an Ivy League school, & become a successful writer. Painting my fingernails neon colors, wearing trendy clothes, & dating the jock of the week aren't in my plans." I snarked out.

Jessica's mouth dropped open at my response; I could even see the wad of gum resting on her molars, yuck! Mike Newton looked amazed & goofy all at the same time.

Angela snorted by my side, covering her mouth quickly with her hand. At least, I had one intelligent new friend, & at most, I had branded myself as the newest nerd at Forks High.

French was up next, none of my new acquaintances were there, but I was curious about a petite, slender girl with pale ivory skin, dark spiky short hair that flowed around her like a halo. She wore a chic, black & white outfit reminiscent of the movie, "The Devil Wears Prada", & stiletto heeled black Mary Janes.

She sat alone, absorbed in flipping through the pages of a French version of Vogue magazine, looking like a supermodel herself, except she was way too tiny to march along with the 6 foot Amazons that graced the runways.

Our teacher, Mademoiselle Litman, as she introduced herself, asked the class to announce our names & current level of French language comprehension after acknowledging I was a new student in their midst. I'm sure she meant it to make me feel more comfortable with my classmates, but it was just the sort of thing I hated.

The beautiful, halo-haired girl spoke, "Bon jour, mon nom est Alice Cullen. J'ai appris à parler français tout en habitant à Paris pendant une année."

Mademoiselle Litman's lips pursed slightly as she waved a hand towards Alice Cullen. "Isabella, Alice speaks with a perfect Parisian accent you'd do well to mimic. She's actually lived in Paris, so we can all count on her for a resource in our studies."

Alice resumed perusing her fashion magazine as the rest of us, myself included, revealed our total lack of French language ability.

After the bell rang, I caught up with Angela outside the cafeteria. She pointed out Jessica & Mike's table, saying I could join them if I had reconsidered. I poked her with my elbow, & rolled my eyes, "Puh…leeze. I'd rather eat dirt than sit with vapid & vapider."

Angela giggled in response, & we made our lunch selections, sitting down at a table near the windows. My attention was instantly riveted to what appeared to be a senior couple outside making their way to the cafeteria doors. A huge, brawny guy with short, dark curly hair dressed in pressed khakis, a blue button down under an Irish cable knit sweater held the hand of a voluptuous, beautiful blonde in a lavender jersey wrap top, skinny dark wash jeans, & stiletto ankle boots.

"Holy cow! Who are they?" I asked.

"Oh…they're Dr. Cullen's kids, Emmett Cullen & Rosalie Hale. Emmett's adopted, but Rosalie is actually the niece of Dr. Cullen's wife, who has custody of the Hale twins." As Angela explained, Alice Cullen from my French class appeared with a tall, muscular blonde guy, his arm around Alice's shoulder.

"That's Jasper, Rosalie's twin, & Alice, Emmett's younger sister. They're all couples, kind of a scandal for Forks when they moved down here from Alaska a year ago, but it's not like they're blood related, so I don't see the big deal. They pretty much keep to themselves; they are their own gang of friends, & don't invite anyone into their circle."

A few seconds later, the bronze haired god strode gracefully over to the Cullen's table & sat down, fist bumping the big brawny guy.

"Who…who's he?" I was entranced by his chiseled jaw, slanting eyebrows, strong cheekbones, & rosy, tinted lips, which contrasted with the perfect pale complexion.

"Ah…that's the wet dream of nearly every girl in Forks High, Edward Cullen. He's always alone if not with his siblings, & has turned down the advances of each sex, & I'd imagine some of the staff, too!" she giggled.

He caught me staring, & smirked at first when my blush colored my entire face, then looked almost mad at me, jerking his face away to engage the blonde guy in conversation. It was unusual how all of them had ivory pale, & perfect complexions, not a zit visible.

"I have French with Alice Cullen. She speaks French with a better accent than the teacher, & I think Mademoiselle Litman knows it." I took a sip of my lemonade, glancing at the animated figure of Alice regaling her seatmates with what appeared to be a humorous story.

'Yeah, they're all brilliant, even the big guy, Emmett, who can be a prankster with his family from what I've seen." Angela picked at her salad.

To cover my embarrassment & all too apparent interest in the Cullen's, I asked about our next class, Biology. Angela took the bait, & proceeded to tell me what chapter we were on.

I couldn't seem to help myself when Edward Cullen was around, the annoying sparking sensation increased, & I felt compelled to sneak looks from behind the drop of my brown hair, hiding my face from his & his tablemates' view.

Relief coursed through me when the bell signaling lunch's end rang out. I was tired of fighting the "pull" to approach Edward Cullen, & more than happy to make my way to Biology with Angela murmuring softly at my side.

Dang! Blushing furiously, I could not believe the only seat left in Biology was the lab table Edward Cullen leaned upon with his elbows, his marble white hands grasping a notebook. He glanced up with his amber eyes immediately as I came through the door, & grimaced when he realized I would be his new lab partner.

Great, he can't stand me already. I handed my student class card to Mr. Bannerman, our instructor, & made my way over to the desk, tripping over a book bag lying in the aisle. I recovered, among snickers, dropping my backpack on the table while I seated myself on the wooden stool.

Edward Cullen wore a starched, hunter green button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows, creased button fly jeans, & polished black Doc Martens on his feet. I felt like a Walmart reject in my blue & yellow plaid flannel shirt, buttercup yellow thermal Tee, cream cords, & chucks.

Edward slid the syllabus over to me, & then resumed the fists clenched pose atop his thighs, & rigid posture I had first observed in homeroom.

He didn't utter a word to me the entire class. I pulled my hair down to once again shield my face from him. Even though he never glanced in my direction, I felt exposed, rejected, & wanted to cover myself.

I don't know how he managed it, but Edward Cullen bounded off the wooden stool at the exact moment the bell rang ending the class, which caused me to flinch as he passed behind me.

Angela smiled, commiserating with me; somehow she knew Edward Cullen's attitude had punctured my reserve. "It's nothing personal. He…he's not friendly with anyone other than his family. I've never heard him speak to anyone but the teachers, for the most part. Don't let it get you down."

"I…I won't. It just seemed like he was furious to have me sit down next to him. It's not like there was anywhere else to sit. He could have been less rude about it." I noticed the "pulling" sensation was dampening down all of a sudden as I spoke to Angela, & sighed in relief.

Next up was Art, followed by the bane of my existence, Gym class!

I was curious to see Alice Cullen again in Art, & surprisingly, she noticed me, her unusual honey colored eyes zeroing in. As if she was examining & inspecting me, I'm sure I failed her fashion criteria in my flannel, cords, & chucks. But she looked like she was fascinated with me for some reason, I can't imagine why. I'm an average looking teenage girl, whose one good feature is an abundance of long & slightly wavy, thick mahogany colored hair, falling to my waist.

Alice Cullen had more than her fair share of talents: supermodel looks & the clothes to match, a French accent even the natives' wouldn't fault, & her charcoal sketch of the fruit still life in our Art class put the rest of her fellow classmates lowly efforts' to shame.

Ugghhh… time for gym class, where I was sure to trip, bump, or bruise myself no matter the sport or physical activity involved. Luckily, Coach Clapp didn't make me dress out today, & let me watch as everyone else played volleyball. Jessica & Lauren had rolled up the hems on their shorts & tee shirts, trying to look as sexy as they could given the limitations of gray jersey sweat shorts & tee shirts emblazoned with the Forks High Spartans' logo. Lauren in her bleached blonde bob, thick eyeliner, & lip gloss coated mouth kept giving me the evil eye, for what reason I hadn't the slightest clue.

Yes! The bell rang, & my onerous first day at glorious Forks High was over. After collecting my backpack & textbooks from my locker, I headed to the parking lot, ready to get "Rudy" rockin' on our way home.

Near the main building, I saw the Cullens & Hales getting into a black Mercedes driven by a sweetly smiling woman with caramel colored hair cascading across her shoulders, but Edward Cullen was nowhere to be seen.

It occurred to me then, my "wired" feeling had been missing since the end of Biology, perhaps Edward Cullen had left school before his family? Naaahhh, I'm imagining things, like Edward Cullen would deign to notice me when his sisters look like photo shoot layouts, & even makeup plastered Lauren Malloy had better features than me.

After dinner, I sat down in front of my laptop, emailing Renee, letting her know about my first day, relating the unusual & beautiful Cullen-Hales', & my new friend Angela Webber. I knew if I procrastinated on emailing her, she'd be calling wanting a full report. Hopefully, this would keep her satisfied, & I wouldn't have to give a complete report over the phone.

I knocked out all of my homework, pretty easy to do since I had been an Advanced Placement student in Phoenix, & Forks High seemed to be behind in comparison. My entire required reading list for English Lit was already completed… heck, I still had all my essays from last year. Calculus was the only subject I had to study; math wasn't one of my strong points.

I called down to Charlie from the top of the staircase, letting him know I was getting into the shower before hitting the sheets. I needed the hot pulsing water to relax my tense shoulder & neck muscles, singing Curtis Peoples' "All I Want" (is you), as I shampooed my hair.

The only talent I had, other than writing, was singing. Yeah, me- a spotlight hating semi-agoraphobic- could sing the blues like a whiskey voiced cabaret singer. Charlie & Renee were the only ones who knew of my unusually strong voice. It had changed from the sweet soprano of my childhood to what my mom referred to as a "contralto", whatever that meant.

To Charlie, it meant I could belt out his favorite bluesy numbers. Once he had heard me singing while puttering about my room, Charlie pulled out his record collection, playing his favorites for me. I had learned them all to please him, then turned the tables on him & made him listen to one of my favorites, Jonny Lang's "Lie To Me."

I had introduced my techno fearing conservative father to iTunes & an iPod Nano. Charlie had become addicted, & could be found with his earbuds listening to music, as long as his sports teams weren't on the flat screen.

I stacked my textbooks & homework neatly on the desk, suddenly feeling the electric current resume its' reverberation throughout my body. Why now? I needed to sleep, so I began singing-humming "Lie To Me" as a way to calm myself, hopefully reduce or eliminate the "electricity". I set my alarm clock, fluffed my pillows, spread my quilt atop myself, & closed my eyes, ready for sleep.

Charlie had already come up the stairs, & I could hear his bass level snores behind his door. Geeeez, I need to sleep! I got up & cracked the window open staring out into the night. It was a moonless night, a few stars peaked through a light cloud cover, & all was quiet, not a dog barking, or the sound of a car anywhere.

For some reason, the Etta James' classic, "At Last" popped up in my mind, I hummed a view bars, then softly let loose the rest of the song, sending it out & up into the sky:

**At last, my love has come alongMy lonely days are overAnd life is like a songOh, yeah, at lastThe skies above are blueMy heart was wrapped up in cloversThe night I looked at youI found a dream that I could speak toA dream that I can call my ownI found a thrill to rest my cheek toA thrill that I have never knownOh, yeah when you smile, you smileOh, and then the spell was castAnd here we are in heavenFor you are mineAt last**

I let go of the last note, sighed & shook my head at my foolishness, I knew exactly who I was thinking of, & slid the window shut. With a stupid, lovesick heart, I wrapped up once again in my grandma Swan's quilt & closed my eyes, drifting off… at last.

**A/N: multi POV, from 1****st**** to 3****rd****, because I'm an AMATEUR, big time.**

Song credits:

"At last" by Mack Gordon, Harry Warren (EMI Feist catalog INC)

"Lie To Me" by **Mccabe, Bruce Bertness; Rivkin, David B**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:

Twilight is owned by Stephanie Myer, her characters & story are utilized in my version. This is my first fanfic, I have no Beta, & generally, am just playing around with this to see if I could do it. I have no idea where I'm going with this, but know it will be **M rated** as I'm an adult, live an adult life.

Wired by jansails

Chapter 2:

EPOV

Something was different at Forks High this Friday; I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I had felt a sizzling along my nerve endings, raising the hair on my neck while I stood in front of my locker exchanging books for my next class. I, the "cold one" as the local Quileute natives referred to us, had actually shivered- _what's up with that_?

_Sniff, _oh my god… what was that in the air- a trace of freesias, honey, & vanilla in the hallway, right by my locker, but maybe earlier today? It had smelled divine, what little there was left of it, a totally new fragrance, not perfume, no… it was sweet, sweet blood. Wow, even at a low level, it had been heady to my senses, sending a burn to my throat, making me feel almost dizzy, lightheaded, as I tried to inhale it deeper into my nose & lungs, desperate for another whiff of the alluring bouquet.

I surreptitiously hunted down the scent, while simultaneously making decisions about shopping the internet for CDs, books, clothes, anything that would divert & deceive my soothsaying little sister Alice from being aware of my true intent. The last thing I wanted is for her to search out & "see" my true purpose. I had let my instincts lead me to another locker 8 places down from mine, _sniff…_yes! It lingered here, then lead back to the administration office.

I followed it out the double doors of the main entrance; gone…it's gone, dissolved in the misting rain of a typical Forks day. Damn! It had been unbelievably engulfing in its' sweetness, even in the light amount I managed to breathe in. I'd give anything to find it in its' full aroma. Two pair dark wash jeans, hunter green & navy thermal Henleys, Lifehouse, One Republic, the Script, new Oxford Book of English Verse: I tossed off shopping items, visualizing them in my head, hoping I'd fooled Alice.

I realized the only way to find my mysterious sweet siren was to snoop into the brains of my fellow inmates in Forks High. Maybe they had seen or talked to this enigma that tantalized me.

"Well, well, who'd expect Chief Charlie Swan's daughter to resemble him so completely, yet be quite a little beauty. What was it the Regency authors would have called her? I know, a "pocket Venus". Mrs. Cope in administration had pictured Chief Swan, brown wavy hair, thick moustache, crinkly brown eyes, & then his daughter, Isabella.

I was able to pick up on the thoughts of a sophomore pimply male who'd been standing inside the administration's outer office when the new student arrived. It was Isabella Swan, the boy had drooled over: luscious long, slightly wavy mahogany tresses cascading down her back to a small waist, pert breasts- more than a handful, tight little derriere, large almond shaped chocolate brown eyes, & petal soft, pink full lips.

Shit! My cock had started to twitch & harden as I began seeing more sexy images of Isabella Swan in the minds of the boys who had been lucky enough to spot her standing in front of her locker, trying out the combination. She had left after that, toting an armload of textbooks, some had seen her get into a faded red pickup truck & drive off.

Blank music sheets, recordable CDs, labels: I continued listing items to purchase, picturing them to cement the images in my head. I had to keep Alice unaware of my true activities. Everyone in Forks knew where the Chief of Police lived, it's a small town & a police cruiser in the driveway is a dead giveaway. And now, I knew where Isabella Swan resided, thanks to the horny brains of our male classmates.

My brothers' Emmett & Jasper, along with my sisters' Alice & Rosalie had been waiting for me at my silver Volvo at the end of classes. Alice was practically hopping up & down from one foot to the other, which worried me. Had I revealed too much & she had caught on to my plans?

"Edward! Does this mean I can shop for your clothes?" Alice had focused on my wardrobe choices & was in a frenzy to shop for me.

"Alright Alice, but don't go overboard." I acted as if she was pestering me into the choice, just enough to satisfy her.

My brothers' & I had a weekend hunting trip planned, a good idea for me in particular, to get sloshy full with blood, before I visit Isabella's house on Sunday night. I could try to get a "read" on her mind, get closer & draw in more of her freesia, honey, & vanilla fragranced blood.

On Sunday night, I informed my family I was going out for a run, with my iPod in my pocket, I didn't really need the ear buds. I took off running through the forest around 10 pm, zigzagging trees & rocks, scaring off mated foxes, & turning eventually toward Chief Swan's house. I had stopped at the tree line surrounding their backyard, sniffing the air to place Isabella within the house.

Electricity zinged through my body as soon as I approached their home. The freesia, honey, & vanilla bouquet was thinly dispersed near the front porch. I could see a light shining in one of the upstairs bedrooms, Isabella was walking around in her bedroom, I could clearly hear her heartbeat. A few seconds later, her footsteps resounded on the staircase as she stepped down to their living room. I heard Chief Swan's snores abruptly stop as Isabella spoke to him.

He was locking the doors, switching off the lights & his TV. I could hear his steps up the staircase, & then, "Night, Bells".

Isabella was settling in her room, I heard the mattress dip as she stretched out. I crept closer to her window, I was mystified by the complete silence of her mind…not a thought flitted through her brain? She had not reached a REM state of sleep; Isabella was restless in her bed. No, it couldn't be, could it? Was she immune to my gift? Was I to be tempted by her delicious scented blood yet unable to read her mind?

Her heart rate increased suddenly, I could tell Isabella was up, once again headed for the stairs. I drew closer to the back door off the kitchen to follow her tell tale heartbeat. There she was, preparing a cup of tea, my curiosity rose, & I so badly wanted to see her. Isabella's gorgeous hair streamed down her back, slightly mussed from her pillow, a blue thermal Henley, & floral printed pajama pants hid her lovely figure. Her cheeks were slightly rosy, & her brows were curved in thought as she cupped her hands, warming them on the mug of tea.

Isabella glanced up & out the window, consternation on her face. Did she feel the "magnetic pull" I did? It was stronger now we were actually closer, even with me outside her kitchen door. I almost thought she could feel me standing here. Venom flooded my mouth at the exact moment desire hit me. I wanted her. I wanted Isabella Swan's delightful body & aromatic blood equally! In over 80 years, this had never happened to me. Bloodlust I knew, bloodlust I understood, but this, this keening desire & craving to shape my hands upon her body, taste her skin with my tongue?

Idiot! What am I doing? I have to leave now, before she consumes me. Ha! She _consumes_ me, talk about calling the pot black! Carlisle would be disappointed in my behavior. That thought alone pushed me to leave. I would wait for Monday morning, school, I could see the fair Isabella then, with no one the wiser. I took off running like a mad man, gathering my thoughts, focusing on my latest composition to help center & calm me before nearing our home once more.

I purposely stopped at our baby grand piano upon entering our home, feeling new notes weaving their way through me, stirring my fingers to respond to the black & white keys. Music poured out of me, resounding against the piano wires, reverberating in the air. I played on, entranced, enthralled with this new feeling surging through my body. My breath slowed as I brought this new composition to a close, & I smiled. I laughed at myself, & shook my head, knowing I was…happy.

Esme clutched Carlisle's hand as they sat reading side by side on their bed, she had a new art history volume in her lap, while he studied a medical journal. "Carlisle, he's happy! Edward's happy." Carlisle paused, gazing into the amber & cinnamon colored eyes of his beautiful wife, he smoothed a lock of her hair down her shoulder, kissing the exposed pearl skin. "Yes, I can hear his joy." he replied, gathering her into his arms.

Monday morning finally arrived, I was nervous, dressed myself in colors I knew complimented my stupid hair- why girls swooned over the color & uncontrollable mop, I never knew. Alice liked to tease me & call it "sexy-bed hair", just what I wanted to hear come from my sister's lips. But, I knew the hunter green shirt set off the dark copper color of my hair, & I wanted all the ammunition at my disposal to attract Isabella's attention.

"You're looking rather hot, this morning Edward, any particular reason?" Alice queried from Jasper's lap in my Volvo.

"I don't know, Alice, you pick my wardrobe, you tell me?" I deflected her question, hoping to end the discussion. I started humming my new composition, stemming any other thoughts other than the notes taking flight in my head.

"I like that Edward, something new" Jasper asked as he played with Alice's hands.

"Yeah, I started it last night during my run, but I'm not finished with it, needs a little more work." I smiled back at Jasper, feeling lighthearted.

"Sounds good so far." Jasper complimented his brother, while mulling over the feelings of happiness & joy emanating from him. Jasper's own unique gift allowed him to sense the emotions & feelings of those near him, & he could disperse & influence emotions as well.

Edward could see from his brother's expression that Jasper was aware of Edward's changed demeanor, but, thankfully, he did not share it with their siblings. He appreciated Jasper's restraint & empathy in not sharing this information. Particularly with Alice, who could be a bulldog when curious about Edward's love life, or he should say, the usual lack of a love life.

It had not been easy on Edward to be the only one among paired off couples. There were times when he could not stand his loneliness anymore, & being around lovey-dovey couples would send him over the edge. Edward had occasionally escaped the family, running to Europe, seeing the sights, anything to give him some breathing room, let him unwind & relax in his solitude. He could loosen his shoulders, & unclench his fists when he didn't have to be in the sight of or the hearing range of the shared kisses, sighs & moans, giggles & deep, rumbling laughs that often accompanied the foreplay & sexual encounters of his parents' or his siblings.

An unfortunate part of vampire life was heightened senses. Edward could hear when the couples in his family were being intimate with one another. It was a burden at times, being the only uncoupled member of the family, & he tried to give them privacy, not delving into their minds at times like those. Edward would wear noise cancelling headphones & listen to music with the volume on high enough to damage human ears, or sometimes playing the baby grand as loudly as he could if the weather outside didn't permit a run, when it became all too obvious exactly what was taking place behind bedroom doors.

She was here! Her aromatic fragrance wafted through the air as he entered the main building of Forks High, & strode in the direction of his locker. Edward gathered his texts & notebook from his locker, took off down the hallway, & inhaled the scent as it gathered strength. He was going to pass right by Isabella as she stood in front of her locker.

Huuuhhhh… it hit him hard, as he swept by her shoulder, the overpowering sweetness of her blood, the sparking sensation of electricity flooding his body! Edward nearly faltered, his body swaying towards her small frame, he commandeered his legs, putting them back under control, & entered his homeroom. He slid down into the seat, stretching his 6'2" frame out as much as he could in the small space, & jerked upright when Isabella walked into the room.

God, how could he stand it! Edward's back became ramrod straight, his fists tightly clenched pressing into his thighs, he held his breath as Isabella made her way to a desk 2 rows over & behind him. It took every ounce of control he had not to turn around, & look at her, so badly did he want to speak with her, touch her, taste her. Shit! Stop it, stop it, stop it now… I began replaying Debussy's "Clair de Lune" in my head, visualizing the keys as I played them, the notes as they resonated in my head…anything to occupy myself as I held onto my breath.

And still, I heard nothing from Isabella's protected mind, her swinging curtain of hair, yellow & blue plaid flannel shirt open over a pastel yellow thermal Tee, cream colored corduroys hugging her curving hips…crap! Are you insane, deranged or something, Cullen? Giving myself a hard one as I sit here, not breathing because of Isabella's sweet aroma is enough to knock me down, not to mention the "pull" I feel, the sparking sensation making me want to get up from this seat and… stop it, stop it, STOP IT!

Saved by the bell! I bolted from the classroom, at least in the hallway; Isabella's succulent scent was less heady. I could hear putrid Mike Newton behind me trying to engage my Isabella in conversation. My Isabella, my Isabella, my Isabella, she is mine! I nearly crushed the history book in my hands thinking of her. Listening to them, I heard Isabella shoot Newton down, & I chuckled in glee as I turned into my History class.

I kept a watch on Isabella as she went through morning classes, listening in on conversations, pleased she had met Angela Webber, the daughter of a Lutheran minister, her heart was pure. Alice had French with Isabella, & thankfully, didn't pay much attention to our newest student at Forks High. Time for lunch, where I hope to see more of my Isabella.

Angela & Isabella were already sitting by the windows, close to my family's table, when I arrived. Angela was giving her the lowdown on our family when I caught Isabella staring at me. I gave her a cocky half smile in acknowledgement of her interest when the most beautiful blush spread across her face & neck. Damn! The increased blood flow & heart rate propelled her sweet blood scent up into my nostrils, overpowering my resolve. I frowned; mad at myself for letting it affect me so, mad at Isabella for her silly blush. Again, I have to hold my breath.

Biology was up next, & I heard Isabella asking Angela what chapter the class was studying. This meant Isabella would be in my class as well. I had the only lab table without a seatmate. Isabella Swan was going to be my lab partner; she would sit by my side at the same table. I honestly, didn't know how I would endure her within inches of my body. It would take every reserve of self control I possessed to avoid either sinking my teeth into her neck or plunging my tongue down her throat, not to mention plunging something else which hardened with the mere thought of Isabella' soft, wet core.

"Ohhhh!" Jasper jerked in his seat, palmed his eyes, bent over, elbows on his knees.

"Baby, you okay?" Alice rubbed Jasper's neck anxiously.

"Yeah, give me a minute. One of our fellow students just hit overdrive in his lust for the new girl." Jasper's pained voice panted out; he was being kind in not revealing I was the culprit.

"I'm going on to biology, see you guys later." The least I could do was remove myself from Jasper's immediate vicinity, give him a break, & maybe forestall Alice questioning him in front of me.

I sat waiting, my right knee jumping up & down in agitation, no need to fake human movement, my nerves were providing plenty of natural movement. Normally, we were too still in comparison to humans, we had to mimic things like blinking, scratching, even going to the bathroom.

We had no bodily wastes; blood was consumed, digested, & utilized into every molecule of our bodies, while our heightened senses exhausted the need to "waste" anything. If we overproduced venom, we swallowed it down & it was reabsorbed, ready for later use.

Isabella came in, gave Mr. Bannerman another student card, & he directed her to my lab table. I had grimaced the second Isabella blushed again- what was she trying to do, kill us both? She sat down on the wooden stool, dropping her book bag on the surface of the table. I pushed the syllabus over to her side of the table, stopped breathing altogether when the delicious freesia, honey, & vanilla accented blood scent bombarded me. My back was like a 2x4 board it was so straight, & my fists were clenched again, I had to turn my body away from Isabella's when she flipped her hair down over the side of her face, hiding my view of her face & soft lips.

Crap, crap, crap! Hard on number three, how was I going to get through this day? With her body this close, the static electricity between us should have been setting off sparks with the intensity of it surging off my skin. I swear I think she feels it, too. I notice how she rubs the back of her hands or the back of her smooth creamy neck…damn it! Don't go there, you idiot.

It was a blessed deliverance when the bell rang, ending Biology. I had to get out of there, out of the school, away from Isabella Swan & her maddening siren call. Practically running out of the building, I unlocked the Volvo & peeled out of the parking lot. This called for a fast & dirty hunt, just to conquer prey beneath my hands, & sink my teeth into something besides Isabella. Then the meadow, I'd go there… it always calmed me, I could regroup, meditate, anything to dial down my rocketing desires.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight Saga & the characters therein.

Please forgive me for my mistakes'. I'm new at this, & find the Fanfic downloading process ridiculously hard- editing should not be so difficult either! Plus I'm sh*t at grammar.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight Saga, & the characters therein.

A/N: shorter chapter, un-beta'd, please forgive my errors

Chapter 3 Resistance

EPOV

I called Jasper on my cell, & let him know I had to leave campus early. He would explain to our siblings' the fusillade of thoughts, curiosity & lust, about the new girl by our classmates had given me a migraine. I peeled out of Forks High, headed for the highway, driving towards the Hoh park area. I'd go deep into the forest to hunt, eliminate the human minds & their chattering, puerile thoughts from my head.

Parking the Volvo, I took off at a run as soon as I detected no other inner dialogue around me, running as if pursued. My feet propelled me swiftly, trees a blur as I passed, picking up the scent of deer nearby. I quickly maneuvered myself downwind of a small herd, silently sliding by until within striking range, pouncing upon the largest buck in the group. I rapidly broke his neck, sunk my teeth into his muscled column, reaching his jugular in seconds, & began sucking him dry. The rest of the herd had taken flight, dashing off in a flurry of flying hooves. The buck was enough to fill me; it hadn't been that long since I hunted with Emmett & Jasper.

It was just a precaution, making sure I was sated, not wanting the aroma of Isabella Swan's perfect freesia, honey, & vanilla flavored blood to tempt me into devouring her body & soul. Why did I keep coming back to thoughts about her body? I could not understand why my bloodlust was mixed up with sexual desires for Isabella's delectable curves. Never had I wanted someone as I wanted her, mainly it was the thirst for blood that served as my cravings.

I decided to drop by Forks Community Hospital & speak with my father, Carlisle.

I needed to get some perspective on this all consuming urge to bite & drain Isabella Swan dry, & the yearning for her bare skin next to mine. I needed control, & Carlisle Cullen, our coven father, vegetarian vampire leader, dedicated surgeon, & compassionate mentor was my best asset.

Carlisle's silvery blonde head shined brightly above the other staff as he walked towards me, concern upon his face, blue eyes assessing my every nuance of body language. Speaking internally, he said, _**"Join me in my office?"**_

I followed, almost reluctant, as now I had to divulge my secret, my indiscretion: my bloodlust & passion for a small, slight human girl. I slipped into the office chair opposite Carlisle's, trying to get a handle on my emotions, pulling my hair with both hands, & then palming my face, rubbing in exasperation.

Speaking in low tones, undetectable by humans, Carlisle's worried voice queried me, "Edward, what's wrong? Has something happened?

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. It's just that, I've come across a new student. She…she affects me, her blood, Carlisle…it's so sweet, so fragrant, like freesias, honey, & vanilla all wrapped up into one devastatingly, mouthwatering concoction! It's driving me mad. That's not all, Carlisle…I can't hear her, nothing Carlisle… her mind is completely silent to me. And I want her Carlisle, I want to drink her sweet blood, & for the first time in my 108 year existence, I want to devour, & taste a female's body!" My hands were clenched into fists, my face contorted into a grimace of pain; I looked up at Carlisle ashamedly.

"Oh, Edward. It seems you've met your singer, I'm so sorry. This girl, her blood is the one that calls to you alone; her scent is much more forceful to you than any other. I can only surmise that her silent mind is but another feature which powerfully attracts you alone because of your mind reading abilities. As to the physical yearnings for her, I cannot help but be relieved; Esme & I had begun to wonder whether I had turned you too soon in your youth. We thought, perhaps, you would continue through eternity asexual, devoid of desire, never knowing the shared intimacy of a companion & lover." Carlisle placed a hand upon Edward's shoulder & squeezed, comforting & encouraging.

"A singer? Does this mean I will not be able to resist her, that I'm destined to drain her?" I looked up forlornly at my father, feeling defeated.

"Edward, you are still the strong, careful, & analytical man I know who's more than capable of control, obedient to your own will. It will take strength of mind, extra precautions, but I have no doubt, you will succeed. And who knows, this young female human, may be just the kick in the pants you need." Carlisle's wry grin astounded me.

"What do you mean, Carlisle? I could kill her!" I practically shouted at him, enraged at what I saw as a cavalier attitude.

"Edward, I don't believe that, & neither do you. You need this experience; you need to feel something for someone else that's not familial in nature. As far as I'm concerned, it's way past time for you meet someone who's mind you cannot delve into, be bored or repulsed, by within seconds of meeting them! And if you find her attractive, that's icing on the cake, Edward." Carlisle stood up, the meeting at an end.

"So, if I end up piercing her jugular, & sucking the life force out of her, you won't be too concerned with my failure?" I nastily intoned, rising from my seat.

"Edward, can you give yourself a chance, just this once to think of a positive outcome, & try to enjoy the feelings any hormonal 17 year old male would have for this girl?" Carlisle shook his head ruefully at me, ushering me out of his office before he returned to duty.

When I got home, Emmett & Jasper were bowling on the Wii. I joined in the competitive fun, letting my mind go blank, concentrating on using vastly superior vampire skills without confusing the computer sensitivity of the Wii. After a bit, I headed up to my room, thinking I'd read for a while as nightfall had fully arrived.

Alice spoke silently at my door, _**"Can I come in?"**_

"Sure, Alice. I'm just reading," I replied.

Alice approached me daintily, worry creasing her black arched brows, & butterscotch eyes, "Are you okay, Edward?"

I sighed, reluctant to share my disgrace, "Alice, the new girl, I can't hear her, not a word. And she smells utterly ambrosia-like, her blood sings to me like no other in a century, Alice."

"Ah, she's a bit too appealing for you, I see. Well, you're not alone. From what Jasper tells me every red-blooded heterosexual teenage male on campus is salivating to be the first to get in her pants," Alice giggled brightly.

At that moment, my eyes turned black with rage, I boiled over with anger, incensed at the thought of any male desiring or touching my Isabella. I jerked upright, pivoted, & soared out of my open balcony slider, hit the grass below me, & sprinted at full vampire speed towards Isabella Swan's house. I flew faster than before, venom surged through me, coated my teeth, filled my mouth, & hatred fueled my speed.

I eased up to Isabella's house, my testosterone induced rage fizzled out. I spotted the light in her bedroom window, & heard her humming lightly as she straightened her room, & readied herself for bed.

I once again felt the wired, electrical sparking of my skin when in Isabella's vicinity. Isabella switched off her bedside lamp, sighed, & fell into the mattress. I listened to the sound of her heartbeat, it thumped steadily, slow & even, her breaths deep & relaxed.

Isabella didn't fall asleep, I could tell. Perhaps, her quiet mind actually rambled & ran for all I knew. She moved restlessly, I heard her fluff the pillow again. Before I knew it, Isabella had risen, walked over to the window & opened it. She leaned on the sill, & gazed up at the sky. Lovely brown waves of silky shining hair fell about her shoulders. Her lips were full & open, ready to kiss, her cheeks lightly flushed against her porcelain skin. Freesia, honey, & vanilla wafted down to me where I observed, hidden from Isabella's view by the hardwood trees surrounding me.

Isabella Swan began to softly, lightly sing! A voice so sultry, & passionate, I experienced my fourth hard on & pulverized to sawdust the tree branch in my clasp. I bit my own lip nearly in two, trying to control the irresistible urge to claim her as **mine**, to **mate**, to **bond** with her. Short, huffed out breaths escaped my mouth, I shakily unbuttoned my button fly jeans, withdrew my rock hard cock from my boxers, & squeezed while I painfully thrust, & ejaculated onto a tree trunk.

I trembled all over, never had I done such a thing in one hundred years of immortality! I was shocked, stunned by the instinctual experience, & disgusted I displayed such crass behavior. I cleaned myself up with green leaves, buttoned up, & ran into the night. I didn't chance another look at Isabella, I was too ashamed.

**A/N: multi POV'S from 1****st**** to 3****rd**** because I'm an AMATEUR.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight Saga & the characters therein.

A/N: Please forgive me for my mistakes'. I'm new at this, & find the Fanfic downloading process ridiculously hard- editing should not be so difficult either! Plus I'm sh*t at grammar.

Shorter chapter, un-beta'd, please forgive my errors, changing POVs

Chapter 3

EPOV

I called Jasper on my cell, & let him know I had to leave campus early. He would explain to our siblings' the fusillade of thoughts, curiosity & lust, about the new girl by our classmates had given me a migraine. I peeled out of Forks High, headed for the highway, driving towards the Hoh park area. I'd go deep into the forest to hunt, eliminate the human minds & their chattering, puerile thoughts from my head.

Parking the Volvo, I took off at a run as soon as I detected no other inner dialogue around me, running as if pursued. My feet propelled me swiftly, trees a blur as I passed, picking up the scent of deer nearby. I quickly maneuvered myself downwind of a small herd, silently sliding by until within striking range, pouncing upon the largest buck in the group. I rapidly broke his neck, sunk my teeth into his muscled column, reaching his jugular in seconds, & began sucking him dry. The rest of the herd had taken flight, dashing off in a flurry of flying hooves. The buck was enough to fill me; it hadn't been that long since I hunted with Emmett & Jasper.

It was just a precaution, making sure I was sated, not wanting the aroma of Isabella Swan's perfect freesia, honey, & vanilla flavored blood to tempt me into devouring her body & soul. Why did I keep coming back to thoughts about her body? I could not understand why my bloodlust was mixed up with sexual desires for Isabella's delectable curves. Never had I wanted someone as I wanted her, mainly it was the thirst for blood that served as my cravings.

I decided to drop by Forks Community Hospital & speak with my father, Carlisle.

I needed to get some perspective on this all consuming urge to bite & drain Isabella Swan dry, & the yearning for her bare skin next to mine. I needed control, & Carlisle Cullen, our coven father, vegetarian vampire leader, dedicated surgeon, & compassionate mentor was my best asset.

Carlisle's silvery blonde head shined brightly above the other staff as he walked towards me, concern upon his face, blue eyes assessing my every nuance of body language. Speaking internally, he said, _**"Join me in my office?"**_

I followed, almost reluctant, as now I had to divulge my secret, my indiscretion: my bloodlust & passion for a small, slight human girl. I slipped into the office chair opposite Carlisle's, trying to get a handle on my emotions, pulling my hair with both hands, & then palming my face, rubbing in exasperation.

Speaking in low tones, undetectable by humans, Carlisle's worried voice queried me, "Edward, what's wrong? Has something happened?

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. It's just that, I've come across a new student. She…she affects me, her blood, Carlisle…it's so sweet, so fragrant, like freesias, honey, & vanilla all wrapped up into one devastatingly, mouthwatering concoction! It's driving me mad. That's not all, Carlisle…I can't hear her, nothing Carlisle… her mind is completely silent to me. And I want her Carlisle, I want to drink her sweet blood, & for the first time in my 108 year existence, I want to devour, & taste a female's body!" My hands were clenched into fists, my face contorted into a grimace of pain; I looked up at Carlisle ashamedly.

"Oh, Edward. It seems you've met your singer, I'm so sorry. This girl, her blood is the one that calls to you alone; her scent is much more forceful to you than any other. I can only surmise that her silent mind is but another feature which powerfully attracts you alone because of your mind reading abilities. As to the physical yearnings for her, I cannot help but be relieved; Esme & I had begun to wonder whether I had turned you too soon in your youth. We thought, perhaps, you would continue through eternity asexual, devoid of desire, never knowing the shared intimacy of a companion & lover." Carlisle placed a hand upon Edward's shoulder & squeezed, comforting & encouraging.

"A singer? Does this mean I will not be able to resist her, that I'm destined to drain her?" I looked up forlornly at my father, feeling defeated.

"Edward, you are still the strong, careful, & analytical man I know who's more than capable of control, obedient to your own will. It will take strength of mind, extra precautions, but I have no doubt, you will succeed. And who knows, this young female human, may be just the kick in the pants you need." Carlisle's wry grin astounded me.

"What do you mean, Carlisle? I could kill her!" I practically shouted at him, enraged at what I saw as a cavalier attitude.

"Edward, I don't believe that, & neither do you. You need this experience; you need to feel something for someone else that's not familial in nature. As far as I'm concerned, it's way past time for you meet someone who's mind you cannot delve into, be bored or repulsed, by within seconds of meeting them! And if you find her attractive, that's icing on the cake, Edward." Carlisle stood up, the meeting at an end.

"So, if I end up piercing her jugular, & sucking the life force out of her, you won't be too concerned with my failure?" I nastily intoned, rising from my seat.

"Edward, can you give yourself a chance, just this once to think of a positive outcome, & try to enjoy the feelings any hormonal 17 year old male would have for this girl?" Carlisle shook his head ruefully at me, ushering me out of his office before he returned to duty.

When I got home, Emmett & Jasper were bowling on the Wii. I joined in the competitive fun, letting my mind go blank, concentrating on using vastly superior vampire skills without confusing the computer sensitivity of the Wii. After a bit, I headed up to my room, thinking I'd read for a while as nightfall had fully arrived.

Alice spoke silently at my door, _**"Can I come in?"**_

"Sure, Alice. I'm just reading," I replied.

Alice approached me daintily, worry creasing her black arched brows, & butterscotch eyes, "Are you okay, Edward?"

I sighed, reluctant to share my disgrace, "Alice, the new girl, I can't hear her, not a word. And she smells utterly ambrosia-like, her blood sings to me like no other in a century, Alice."

"Ah, she's a bit too appealing for you, I see. Well, you're not alone. From what Jasper tells me every red-blooded heterosexual teenage male on campus is salivating to be the first to get in her pants," Alice giggled brightly.

At that moment, my eyes turned black with rage, I boiled over with anger, incensed at the thought of any male desiring or touching my Isabella. I jerked upright, pivoted, & soared out of my open balcony slider, hit the grass below me, & sprinted at full vampire speed towards Isabella Swan's house. I flew faster than before, venom surged through me, coated my teeth, filled my mouth, & hatred fueled my speed.

I eased up to Isabella's house, my testosterone induced rage fizzled out. I spotted the light in her bedroom window, & heard her humming lightly as she straightened her room, & readied herself for bed.

I once again felt the wired, electrical sparking of my skin when in Isabella's vicinity. Isabella switched off her bedside lamp, sighed, & fell into the mattress. I listened to the sound of her heartbeat, it thumped steadily, slow & even, her breaths deep & relaxed.

Isabella didn't fall asleep, I could tell. Perhaps, her quiet mind actually rambled & ran for all I knew. She moved restlessly, I heard her fluff the pillow again. Before I knew it, Isabella had risen, walked over to the window & opened it. She leaned on the sill, & gazed up at the sky. Lovely brown waves of silky shining hair fell about her shoulders. Her lips were full & open, ready to kiss, her cheeks lightly flushed against her porcelain skin. Freesia, honey, & vanilla wafted down to me where I observed, hidden from Isabella's view by the hardwood trees surrounding me.

Isabella Swan began to softly, lightly sing! A voice so sultry, & passionate, I experienced my fourth hard on & pulverized to sawdust the tree branch in my clasp. I bit my own lip nearly in two, trying to control the irresistible urge to claim her as **mine**, to **mate**, to **bond** with her. Short, huffed out breaths escaped my mouth, I shakily unbuttoned my button fly jeans, withdrew my rock hard cock from my boxers, & squeezed while I painfully thrust, & ejaculated onto a tree trunk.

I trembled all over, never had I done such a thing in one hundred years of immortality! I was shocked, stunned by the instinctual experience, & disgusted I displayed such crass behavior. I cleaned myself up with green leaves, buttoned up, & ran into the night. I didn't chance another look at Isabella, I was too ashamed.

**A/N: multi POVs from 1st**** to 3****rd**** because I'm an AMATEUR.**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:

Twilight is owned by Stephanie Myer, her characters & story are utilized in my version. This is my first fanfic, I have no Beta, & generally, am just playing around with this to see if I could do it. I have no idea where I'm going with this, but know it will be **M rated** as I'm an adult, live an adult life. Sorry for the confusing POVs from 1st to 3rd.

Wired by jansails

Chapter 4:

Bella stood by her locker, searching the hallway hoping to see him, the one who's very presence snared her as surely as if he had used a trap.

He was headed her way, wearing another dark green shirt with his distressed button fly jeans. She was pretty sure he knew dark greens complimented his reddish brown hair & pale skin, Edward was very aware of himself, & the affect he had on the female population.

Edward approached Isabella sauntering towards their shared homeroom, staring into her wide almond shaped eyes. He could see she wanted him to stop, but he let her make the first move.

"Edward, could we talk for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure, what can I do for you?" Edward halted, stuck his free hand into his pocket, fisting his car keys while the other clutched his textbooks tightly at his side.

"I don't mind if you want to ask Mr. Bannerman to change lab partners. I know you're not comfortable with me." Bella bit her lower lip, slanted her eyes to look at Edward's textbooks, her cheeks coloring in embarrassment.

Edward sighed gustily, "No, Isabella, I don't want another partner. I like you." He sped off away from her, intent on reaching homeroom without having to say or do anything else with Isabella.

Bella turned & watched Edward as he strode away from her, dumbfounded by his statement…he likes me? He likes me, he likes me, Bella smiled & followed into homeroom. Today, she could sit beside him in a desk, feeling the electrical current as it buzzed through her veins, & it was okay.

Edward was pleased Isabella found a desk next to his, it allowed him to sneak looks at her. She had on a soft blue V-necked sweater over a white T-shirt, canvas carpenter jeans, & bright yellow chucks on her feet. Isabella's curvy figure was highlighted by the form fitting blue sweater. He looked up into her eyes & smiled briefly, before turning his attention to a novel opened up atop his desk.

Bella felt as if the stars & the moon had been gifted to her, all because Edward Cullen purposely smiled at her. She felt she could float on air. Unconsciously, Bella began softly humming, "At Last", as her heart soared. She knew she was being ridiculous, but at least he didn't hate her, didn't want to exchange lab partners. It was something after all, he smiled at her.

Edward could hear Isabella's light humming under her breath, & recognized the tune from last night. He grew rock hard immediately, wanting to wrap Isabella up in his arms, lick her sweet lips with his tongue. Without conscious thought, he reached across the row, & tucked a loose strand of Isabella's hair behind her shell pink ear, disturbing the air with her freesia, honey, & vanilla scent.

It welcomed him this time, no longer sending him into paroxysms of painful bloodlust. He could feel the undercurrent of burn to the back of his throat, the thirst announcing itself, but it did not consume him in the same way. Edward found he could inhale her fragrance, without being tortured by it, as long as he was touching Isabella's skin at the same time.

Bella turned into Edward's hand, her warm breath puffed across his palm, the sizzling, sparking sensation overtook her as she stared open mouthed into his bold eyes. The tip of her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

Edward's hand slowly came down, trailing her arm softly until he had reached & clasped Isabella's hand in his own. Electricity shot across his fingertips, & Isabella gasped, staring first at their clasped hands, then acknowledging she felt it too, she looked up into his heated stare. Edward intertwined their fingers, & smiled again. Isabella's warm hand enveloped his cold one, & he rubbed his thumb across her hand, enjoying the feel of her soft, warm skin.

When the bell rang, they stood up in unison, hands & eyes locked, & walked out into the hallway, announcing to all of Forks High that Bella Swan & Edward Cullen were enamored of each other. The couple walked oblivious, to the shocked & envious stares of their classmates to Bella's English Lit class.

Edward lifted their linked hands to his mouth, softly kissed Isabella's fingers before asking, "See you at lunch?"

Bella blushed at the touch of his soft, cool lips against her fingers, "Y…yes?"

Edward smiled once more at Isabella, then briskly walked away to his next class, where he knew Alice would be waiting to interrogate him. His chest expanded with the remembrance of Isabella's small hand in his, & her trust that his hand should be wrapped around her tiny, warm one. There was no hesitation, no fear, no question on her part to his touch, to Edward claiming her as belonging with him. She even agreed to see him at lunch. She accepted him. Isabella Swan wanted to be with Edward Cullen. He was singing on the inside, his happiness reverberating in Edward like the piano wires on his baby grand when he pounded the keys appassionato.

Alice tapped her pencil on her notebook, every muscle & tendon in her hand & fingers controlled from breaking or crushing said pencil to smithereens. She waited impatiently for her brother to appear in the doorway of their World History class. Part of her wanted to jump up, clap her hands, hug Edward, & scream like a cheerleader in celebration, while another part of her wanted to wring his neck, & burn the new clothes she'd purchased for him because he'd not only withheld his feelings for Isabella, but he'd effectively hid his growing interest in her.

Alice realized Edward's shopping lists, piano compositions, & late night runs had all been purposely conceived & executed to deceive, her in particular.

As soon as Edward entered the classroom, he glanced over at Alice, chagrin & embarrassment plain upon his face. He silently asked forgiveness with shame in his eyes, dropping his gaze as he accepted Alice's hurt & anger. He settled into his desk, knowing he had much to answer for.

"_**Why, Edward? Why couldn't you talk to me about her? You are the one person in the family I share my feelings with other than my husband. I tell you things I don't always tell him, Edward, because you ARE my brother." **_Alice spoke internally to him, berating Edward for his secretiveness.

Edward sighed, & shrugged. How could he explain his reluctance to share Isabella with anyone, much less his favorite sister? It was not in him to hope for the best, a good outcome, a positive experience. He had lived alone, the solitary member in a family unit made up of committed couples for decades. Edward could not imagine someone like Bella, a small, fragile, human girl, capturing his nonexistent heart as easily & as thoroughly as she had.

"_**The second we're out of this class, you WILL explain yourself, Buster, or I will blab to Jasper, Emmett, & Rosalie before lunchtime today!" **_Alice practically yelled her thoughts at Edward.

Edward sighed once again, nodding his agreement to answer for his behavior. He had an idea his siblings would know about Isabella before lunch without Alice's help. For the reclusive, antisocial Edward Cullen to be seen holding hands & escorting the new girl, Isabella Marie Swan, to her Calculus class, meant a gossip conflagration would undoubtedly spread throughout the hallways of Forks High. Sensitive vampire hearing would pick up Edward's name being bandied about with Isabella's. His brothers' Emmett & Jasper, & sister Rosalie would quickly be aware of Edward's foolish, love struck behavior.

Alice grabbed Edward's arm at the end of class. For such a tiny girl, she quite effectively pushed him out the door, into the corridor, & stopped him long enough to speak in tones too low & too fast for humans to detect.

"Spill, Edward! I want to know everything now," Alice muttered angrily.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I…I was afraid to believe it was possible, to believe or even hope Isabella might like me or feel for me the way I do her," Edward twisted his lips in agony at his confession.

"Alice, I can't hear her…Isabella's thoughts are completely shuttered," he divulged his inability to read Isabella's mind.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day you could not invade another's mind! No wonder you were intrigued by her, her interior is a secret, a mystery to you," Alice teased gleefully.

"It's not just the silent part, Alice…her scent is overwhelming to me, laced with freesia, honey, & vanilla, it permeates every cell of my being. And I feel a sort of wired, electrical current run through me when I'm anywhere around Isabella. When we touch, it thrums through us both, she feels it, too," Edward whispered, amazed at the shared contact between himself & Isabella.

"I wonder what Carlisle would make of your situation with Isabella? By the way, she prefers to be called Bella, or so she's said in class. You need to let Carlisle know what's going on, Edward. He'll be your best resource for advice when it comes to dealing with humans' emotions, not to mention the physical differences," Alice mused, her head tilted & eyes gazing off, going into one of her vision trances. Alice smiled at pictures of Edward & Bella dancing a close waltz in his bedroom, Edward climbing across Bella's windowsill, a kiss shared while Bella sat upon Edward's lap in a rocking chair.

"Alice, what do you see?" Edward shook her shoulders imploringly.

"All good things come to those who wait, brother, let it be a surprise, something to savor when it happens," Alice spun away from Edward's grasp like a top, & escaped down the mobbed hallway.

Edward shook his head ruefully, Alice only temporarily absented herself from his side, she would be sitting next to him again in English Lit. He followed, preparing to harass Alice until she disclosed her visions of Bella.

Meanwhile, across the desks of Forks student body, whispers & shocked gasps ferried the latest gossip to stun the envious, the resentful, & the apathetic alike. Word had, of course, traveled the proverbial grapevine, bandying about the names of Edward Cullen & Bella Swan. Some said they had seen them kiss, lips locked, bodies embraced, beside Bella's locker. Others' hinted at an assignation in the janitor's closet where girls'

of less virtue were known to give "it" up. Most did claim to have seen the couple holding hands as they walked, ending with Edward's kiss upon Bella's hand- this sweetly told by the romantics among classmates.

Rosalie Hale Cullen bristled with indignation, sharpening her blood red nails upon each other, thinking of sinking them into Edward's nearly impervious flesh. Her brain & blood boiled over his indiscretion, falling in love with a human, of all things! There was Tanya Denali, a strawberry blonde vampire with legs to die for, nearly as beautiful as Rosalie herself, ready to mate with Edward the minute he conceded. But, no, he had held himself celibate for decades, yes decades, just to fall lovesick like a typical hormonal teenaged male, for a pitiful, plain human girl! She would tear him limb from limb, she would wrench his Volvo into a million pieces, she would smash his baby grand & pull the piano wires out & wrap them around Edward into a mummy shroud.

Emmett McCarty Cullen smiled, he chuckled, he belly laughed until his sides split, he grinned until his cheeks were numb, he drummed his hands on his thighs in a fast, staccato beat. Several classmates' looked at him strangely wondering what the heck had happened to make Emmett so outrageously entertained. Emmett was delighted to learn his arrogant, self righteous prig of a virgin brother had fallen in love. Emmett was in a state of euphoria imagining all of the ways he would mercilessly tease Edward for being head over heels for a petite, weak, human girl. It pleased Emmet to no end, to also divine the human in question, Isabella Marie Swan, was the daughter of none other than the local police chief, Charlie Swan. Boy, could Edward pick 'em!

Jasper Whitlock Cullen was not enjoying the day at all. The student body was in an uproar, sending their blood scents swirling to an uncomfortable level for him in particular. As the newest member of the Cullen "vegetarian" lifestyle, Jasper found it harder to abstain & control his bloodlust when in heightened situations. Today was not a good day for him, & he had Edward to blame for it. Jasper learned of Edward's new association, rolled his eyes in exasperation, & fought off his desires by concentrating on repeating the names of all the Confederacy's generals, their battles, & place of death. Damn Edward!

Bella sat beside Angela Webber who smiled knowingly, but did not press Bella for details. Angela was like that, she would wait for Bella to talk, respecting her privacy. Bella sighed, she was just as stunned as everyone else at Edward's behavior. Oh, she was grateful, but stunned just the same, to have the most handsome boy in all of Forks High claim her as his. Even Bella recognized just how far Edward had traveled outside his comfort zone, his normal routine, to parade among Forks High student body holding her hand, then kissing it sweetly after asking to see Bella at lunch.

Bella could feel the many eyes upon her, she knew rampant speculation was taking place. There would be many suggestions & queries as to how it was possible Edward Cullen was now the boyfriend of the new girl, Bella Swan. She had spotted the glares of some of the more beautiful girls whom she was sure were ready to tear her to bits over swiping the previously unattainable Edward Cullen from their grasps. Too, she noticed the measuring stares of the guys, who gave her body the once over liking what they saw, but miffed to have missed out on it before Cullen staked his claim.

"Interesting day, isn't it, Bella?" Angela teased.

"Monumental, I'd say, Angela," Bella quirked an eyebrow up at her friend. "Edward asked me to lunch," she whispered.

"Do you think you'll sit with Cullen's'? Nobody has ever sat with the Cullen's, Bella!" Angela's excited whisper informed her.

Bella shrugged her shoulders, "I won't know till we get there, I guess."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER:

Twilight is owned by Stephanie Myer, her characters & story are utilized in my version. This is my first fanfic, I have no Beta, & generally, am just playing around with this to see if I could do it. I have no idea where I'm going with this, but know it will be **M rated** as I'm an adult, live an adult life. Sorry for the switching 1st to 3rd person POV's, etc. Also, I may have messed up Bella's class schedule between Chapter 4 & 5.

Wired by jansails

Chapter 5

Bella had suffered through Calculus with Mike Newton staring morosely at her throughout the class. She had been terribly uncomfortable with all the whispering & questioning she received. Bella hated the questions. It was none of their business, she wasn't even friends or speaking acquaintances to the majority of people who nosily inquired of her newly established relationship with Edward. She shrugged her shoulders mutely to most of the questions, avoiding any comment whatsoever.

Bella felt relieved when the bell rang & she could exit the classroom, leaving Mike Newton & his sullen stares behind. Now, she just had one more class to get through before she saw Edward again. French with Ms. Litman also meant with Edward's fashionista sister Alice. And Alice was everything that Bella was not: pretty, chic, ballerina-like with a fluid grace.

Bella knew she was a dandelion compared to Alice's orchid & lilies appearance.

Alice had rushed to French class in an effort to be at her desk before Bella arrived. She fully intended to learn all about Edward's new infatuation. Alice watched the doorway, overly eager to attract Bella's attention. She checked her makeup application quickly in a small square compact, happy with the results, replaced it in her bag while pulling out her mobile. Alice had decided she would ask Bella for her number during conversation.

Bella was digging into her backpack, looking for her French textbook as she came into class, not noticing Alice's immediate rise from her seat.

She found her book, re-zipped her backpack & looked up towards her desk, finding Alice Cullen's wide smile & hand beckoning her forward. Bella felt her heart lodge in her throat, blushing furiously she realized Edward & Alice shared a class previously. That meant Alice knew all about Edward holding Bella's hand & walking her to class.

"Bella, I'm so excited & happy for Edward! You have no idea what this means to him. He's…he's really happy about you. It's just so wonderful to see him smile like he's flying, you've made him feel alive & joyful." Alice lightly squeezed Bella's upper arm in gratitude, she could not begin to tell Bella just how alive her brother felt now in comparison to his usual status.

"Oh…I, I don't know what to say, Alice- he makes me feel the same way." Bella dipped her chin down, shyly answering Edward's sister. She knew her face burned, still warm from her initial embarrassment. Bella flipped her French textbook open on her desk, pleading internally for Mademoiselle. Litman to begin their lessons.

"We can sit together at lunch, Edward told me he invited you!" Alice beamed at Bella, settling down when she heard Ms. Litman speak. Alice thought of all the questions she wanted to ask Bella: what was her favorite music/band; what movies did she like; what did she like about Edward, etc? Alice couldn't contain her burgeoning curiosity, & began writing the questions out on a piece of notebook paper, sliding it over to Bella's desk when she finished.

Bella was surprised to see Alice's cerise manicured nails push a folded piece of paper across the top of her textbook. She unfolded the paper to find a list of questions. Thankfully, Ms. Litman was writing French verbs on the blackboard, & didn't spot the note passing. Bella wrote her answers, waiting until she knew Ms. Litman was occupied before returning the note to Alice.

Alice unfolded the note & was pleased with Bella's answers, especially the one about Edward. Bella had written she liked Edward's quiet nature, his intelligence, how he seemed to study everyone & everything around him as if the answers were easily discernable if one looked hard enough. Alice was happily surprised to see Bella had also written she thought Edward had deep, soulful eyes and elegant hands. It made Alice believe Bella could see & appreciate the real Edward, not just the beautiful creature his exterior showed as a means of attracting their prey. Most girls would instantly have gushed about his gorgeous face & hair, & lean, muscular, tall body. Bella may have agreed with those things, but it certainly was telling that Bella was mesmerized by his eyes- the window to his soul, even if he didn't think vampires had souls, & his hands which played piano so beautifully.

Bella, on her part, discerned a melancholy, lonely disposition to Edward's personality. She wondered if being surrounded by his adoptive siblings who had paired off. Perhaps, it made him too solitary, in giving the couples' space & privacy at necessary times, it furthered his aloneness. Something about Edward made her think of the Mute Math song, Pins & Needles".

**Paper-thin conviction**

**Turning another page**

**Plotting how to build myself to be**

**Everything that I am not at all**

**Sometimes I get tired of pins and needles**

**Facades are a fire on the skin**

**And I'm growing fond of broken people**

**As I see that I am one of them**

**I'm one of them I'm one of them oh**

**Oh why must I work so hard**

**Just so I can feel like the noble ones?**

**Obligations to my heart are gone**

**Superficial lines explain it all**

**Sometimes I get tired of pins and needles**

**Facades are a fire on the skin**

**Oh I'm growing fond of broken people**

**As I see that I am one of them**

Alice observed Bella's thoughtful expression change to wistfulness, & admired her clear porcelain complexion, deep, luminous brown eyes, & pouting pink lips. Alice decided she would share her likes & dislikes with Bella to give her insight into her personality, hopefully Bella would feel more comfortable with her.

She wrote in her favorite music & bands, colors to wear & colors to paint with, "Sixteen Candles" was her favorite guilty pleasure, but "Breakfast at Tiffany's" was her favorite movie of all time, & Audrey Hepburn was a major fashion icon of hers. Alice explained Jasper shared Edward's quiet introverted personality, but had a calm, relaxing nature the opposite of her energetic, outgoing personality. She confided the song she couldn't get out of her head right now was Uncle Kracker's "Smile", because it reminded her of the way she felt around Jasper.

**Don't know how I lived without you'Cause every time that I get around youI see the best of me inside your eyesYou make me smile**

**You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breatheShine like gold, buzz like a beeJust the thought of you can drive me wildYou make me smile like the sun, fall out of bedSing like bird, dizzy in my headSpin like a record, crazy on a Sunday nightYou make me dance like a fool, forget how to breatheShine like gold, buzz like a beeJust the thought of you can drive me wildOh, you make me smile**

Bella opened up the returned note from Alice, smiling as she read the answers, & pleased to feel there was some common ground between them. Bella had wondered what she could ever have in common with someone so ethereally beautiful & cosmopolitan as Alice, but now realized Alice had similar taste in music & movies. They could talk, maybe even become friends.

When class ended, Alice stood beside Bella & linked her arm through Bella's, grinning mischievously she powered them out of door ahead of their classmates, "Let's hurry! We've got to meet Edward & Jasper at the cafeteria."

Bella felt as if she was being propelled by a torpedo to their intended target, but could not help but be gratified by Alice's obvious acceptance into the Cullen circle.

The girls spotted Edward & Jasper walking towards them outside the double doors to the cafeteria. Edward moved quickly to Bella's side, separating her from Alice, & relieved her of textbooks for the purpose of rejoining her hand in his.

"Bella, this is my brother Jasper.'" Edward nodded towards his brother, but never took his eyes off of her.

Jasper took Alice's books, clasped hands with her, & smiled at Bella, "Hello Bella, nice to meet you," he offered.

Bella returned his smile, blushing again she softly replied, 'Hi Jasper, ditto."

The Cullens' had perfected their lunch routine: packed lunches they could rewrap after appearing to eat the selections in white butcher's paper wrap, replace in the brown paper bags & throw away, no one the wiser as to their true eating habits. It would be harder to conceal in front of Bella, but "slight of hand" wasn't that difficult for vampires with superhuman speed.

Edward took Bella through the lunch line so she could make her selections, paying the cashier to Bella's dismay before she could get her wallet out of her bag. He carried her tray over to the Cullen's' table where Alice waited impatiently for Bella to sit next to her. Rosalie & Emmett had not arrived yet, so Bella wasn't quite as nervous to sit down between Alice & Edward.

Edward had pulled out Bella's chair for her in a display of manners, & considerately popped the top of her soda can, wiping the opening with a napkin.

Bella thanked him, & was heart pounding thrilled with Edward's behavior. He showed in every little action that he liked her. Before she had time to relax, Rosalie & Emmett arrived. Rosalie glared at Edward before sitting, "What is going on?" she demanded.

"Emmett, Rosalie, this is Bella Swan- she will be sitting with me from now on." Edward glared right back at Rosalie, daring her to say or do anything else so rudely.

"Hey, Bella. Welcome to the Cullen family. Kinda weird isn't it?" Emmett smiled cheerfully at Bella & winked as he sat down, his broad shoulders above the level of his tablemates.

"Hi…a little?" Bella answered Emmett, once again her face blossomed with a red blush across her cheeks.

Emmett laughed, "You'll get used to it." He then proceeded to tell the guys about the intramural flag football game in gym class.

Alice helpfully started their conversation off, "Did you notice Mademoiselle Litman's wearing a new diamond ring on her left hand? I bet she's engaged. Wonder if it's a fellow teacher or someone from town? It's not like there are a lot of choices around Forks. It could be a boyfriend from college, though. What do you think?"

"Alice, I didn't even notice. I should have paid more attention when she was writing up on the board, but I was too busy answering your note, & trying not to get taught passing it back & forth." Bella ruefully shook her head at Alice's question.

Bella & Alice then began discussing their answers to one another, & coming up with new questions for each other. The two girls were clearly comfortable & enjoying each other's company.

_**Edward, she's nice, fun, smart, & so pretty. I really like her. **_Alice shared her thoughts on Bella with Edward, never breaking her conversation with Bella.

Rosalie stayed silent, listening with a bored expression on her face, tearing her bologna & cheese sandwich into bite size pieces, pretending to eat it before dropping the compressed bits onto her napkin.

_**Idiot, stupid hormone fueled, teenaged stupid, idiot BOY! You pick a bland, mewling, silly, little, blushing human girl when you could have Tanya- a ravishing strawberry blonde Amazon vampire ay your beck & call. **_Rosalie spewed her angry thoughts at Edward.

Everyone at the table was quite aware of Rosalie's silent disapproval of their new tablemate, but ignored her behavior while trying to make Bella feel at ease with them for Edward's sake.

Jasper liked Bella after meeting her, realizing his initial dislike was based on the change it brought, rather than Bella's actual personality. He liked her sweet smile, but could do without the constant blushing that sent blood, engorging the veins beneath her face. Yet, he had to admit Alice & Bella were like old friends already, so easily did they mesh together. It made him happy to see Alice enjoying herself so much with Bella.

_**Bella's good for Alice, Edward. I can feel her joy, she's delighted to have new friend.**_

Emmet had already begun teasing Bella about being the Chief's daughter, "having to be a goody two shoes as an example to the rest of us hooligans." Emmett told her he considered it a hilarious perk she would have to introduce Edward to the Chief, & wanted to be a fly on the wall when it happened. Of course, that sent Bella into blush overload, delighting Emmett with her quick, outward display of embarrassment. Emmett winked at Bella again, flashing his dimples.

_**Wow, Edward she turns red in two seconds flat. I bet I can get Bella to blush with just a few choice words.**_

"Lay off, Emmett." Edward stood, collecting their textbooks, smiled softly at Bella & held his hand out to her, ready for Biology class.

Bella stood, grasped Edward's cool hand in her warm hand, & followed him out the door, forgetting the Cullens', forgetting the Forks' student body which continued to stare & comment raucously on the new addition to the Cullen lunch table.

**A/N**: Uncle Kracker "Smile" Songwriters**:** Bose, Jeremy; Daly, Blair; Harding, J; Shafer, Matthew; © GAJE MUSIC; WARNER-TAMERLANE PUBLISHING CORP

Mute Math "Pins and Needles" Songwriters: Herring, Dennis Craig; Meany, Paul; Tjornhom, Tedd;


	6. Wired Chapter Six

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer, her characters & story are utilized in my version. This is my first fanfic, I have no Beta, & generally, am just playing around with this to see if I could do it. I pretty much suck at this, & go from 1****st**** to 3****rd**** person at the drop of a hat. I have no idea where I'm going with this, but know it will be M rated** **as I'm an adult, live an adult life.**

Wired by jansails

Chapter 6

Biology became a lesson in biology in more ways than one.

Edward & Bella discovered each felt uncomfortable when in the other's presence if they weren't touching. As they endured the class, when hand holding was impossible due to participating in the assignment & touch was disconnected, each moved a thigh, a knee, a foot towards their counterpart.

Bella eventually found it necessary to wrap her foot & ankle around Edward's, his shoulders dropped from a tense posture, & gave Bella a small smile in gratitude. In return, Bella felt her muscles relax, & she was able to concentrate on the biology lesson.

Her mind did wander to Edward; she wondered why he was so cold to the touch no matter where they connected. He was refrigerator cold, plus, he smelled so good, but not in an aftershave way, Bella wanted to lick his jaw to taste him so badly, she blushed hotly at the thought of her warm tongue on his cool skin.

Edward smelled Bella's sweet fragrance drift off her body, & immediately spotted the flush on her face & neck, scented her arousal as it enveloped him. It caused an excess of thirst & desire to hit him. Edward punched a hole through his biology textbook with his rigidly clenched fingers as his cock hardened, & twitched itself like a heat seeking missile in Bella's direction. His jeans had never felt so small or uncomfortable, & he squirmed on the stool. Edward maneuvered to re-situate himself without drawing attention to the bulge which strained against his zipper. Edward bent down, he placed his forehead on the desk for a second, desperate to regroup, held his breath, then exhaled slowly, he once more tried unsuccessfully to calm down, & straighten his back.

Bella glanced over at Edward & knew something was wrong, her eyes traveled down from his stiff jaw, his back hunched over the desk. Then, she spied the problem, color flooded her cheeks again, she inhaled a shaky breath, let it go, & reached out a trembling hand. Bella courageously grasped said problem, she dared to alleviate things as quickly as possible.

Edward jerked upon Bella's touch, & released immediately, growled low in his chest as his orgasm hit him. Bella next surprised Edward, her hot little hand rubbed the back of his neck, soothed the muscles & scratched his hairline with her fingertips. Edward closed his eyes & became completely boneless under Bella's ministrations. His embarrassment died away as Bella comforted him, & Edward wondered as he floated, if this ephemeral state was comparable to sleep for humans.

Bella was grateful their desk was last in the back row, her body effectively blocked what happened between them from observation. She knew Edward was miserable in that moment, & she felt responsible for his pain. Bella was shocked at her behavior, but was compelled to help Edward. She felt powerful in that moment, as if she alone could do or be what Edward needed, & it pleased her enormously. Plus, she had enjoyed her own release & crescendo, as she witnessed Edward's orgasm crash over him.

As the bell rang & ended the class, Edward grabbed Bella's hand as he stood, kissed her temple before he collected his textbook & backpack. Neither spoke a word, in tune with one another, they did not need words or explanations as they left the class behind & entered the hallway. Edward smiled ruefully at Bella as he broke their clasp, a near static charge jumped from their hands as he turned & walked into the boys' restroom.

Bella decided to do the same, she was wet & uncomfortable. Once in the stall, she decided it was necessary to divest herself of her jeans completely, removed her soaked baby blue boy shorts, & packed them in one of the small zippered pockets of her backpack. Dressed again, Bella washed her hands at the sink, caught the stares of her sink mates, dried her hands & left.

Edward sped into a stall, stripped his jeans down to his knees, ripped his boxers off, wiped himself dry rapidly, zipped up, exited the stall, stuffed the ripped boxers down a

trash can, & washed his hands quickly. Edward was in awe of Bella, how she sensed his discomfiture, & decided without prompting or pleading from him, to relieve him of an embarrassing, & agonizing problem. Edward had never been so thoroughly aroused in his long life, & unable to do anything about it. Bella was a gift, an offering from the gods', the likes of which he had never, & would never see again.

He waited for Bella, leaned against the wall outside the door to the girls' restroom, Edward straightened up as soon as she exited, one hand reached for the other in unison. Edward thought it was almost as if their bodies' could read & sense the others' next move or need. How could this be possible, that he, the monster, the vampire, was so attuned to an innocent, fragile, beautiful, human girl? And Bella reciprocated, matched, & mirrored him in feeling exactly the same way, in the same moment? Edward was enraptured, excited, & blissfully happy for the first time in over eighty years.

Bella could not comprehend the magnetic attraction, the absolute pull she felt towards Edward. All she knew, was this gorgeous boy, quiet & introspective, strong & fast, cold & hard as marble to the touch, could fire her body into a wall of volcanic lava which spread across her body with the slightest touch, the softest whisper, a smoldering look, & she was a goner. Edward could bend her to his will if it pleased him to do so, & yet he did not take advantage of her surrender. She was thrilled Edward seemed as ensorcelled of her as she was of him.

Edward stood tall; his chest erect, his jaw jutting proudly, for he could smell the essence of arousal & orgasm in Bella's underwear stuffed in one of the pockets of her backpack. He would never tell her (or anyone else) how his superior vampire senses allowed him to know that not only had she experienced an orgasm in response to his, but Bella, under her jeans, had gone commando, just as he did. He would be lucky at this rate not to have a hard on throughout the entire school day.

Bella looked up at Edward, smiled & winked in acknowledgement of their shared episode. She loved it that his mouth opened & his jaw dropped at her boldness, whereupon he shortly recovered, & grinned even wider in response. Bella swung their joined hands between them in jubilation, & practically skipped down the hall. Bella had never felt so free, so on top of the world as she did with Edward's hand in hers, his stride fit to match her shorter height. She knew, just knew, he would never leave her of his own accord, so strong was their attachment.

Edward could hear his siblings' inner voices as they flooded his mind, & he spotted their approach from down the hallway.

_**Damn Edward, the lust & satisfaction rolling off the two of you is killing me. Alice **__**is in for a rough night tonight,**_ teased Jasper.

_**I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT- Bella loves you & you love Bella**_. Alice squealed in a voice & decibel level audible to dogs or maybe, aliens.

_**Woo-Hoo, I smell Eduardo's jizz & Bella Mia's juice all over**__** the place. Where'd you do it, in the janitor's closet, or an empty classroom? **_Emmet hooted loudly.

_**You disgusting**__**, slimy, snail-snot of a weasel! How could you defile yourself on that wimpy, human juvenile? Have you no pride at all? **_A banshee-like scream erupted from Rosalie.

Edward glared in the general direction of his siblings'; he insisted they curb their enthusiasms or outbursts towards Bella. The last thing he needed was for Bella to be either threatened or embarrassed by his overzealous brothers' & sisters'. Edward spoke in a low murmur, telling them to back off, & leave Bella alone or he'd strand them after school, & they could hoof it home. He purposely guided Bella out an exit door to walk over to her next class in the gymnasium.

Edward leaned down towards Bella to speak, "Do you mind if we avoid everyone right now? I don't want them to overwhelm you."

Bella gazed up at Edward's concerned face, & with her fingers smoothed the wrinkle between his eyebrows, "No, I don't mind. I'd rather be with you."

Outside the gymnasium doors, Edward stopped & pulled Bella's wrist up to his nose, skimmed & sniffed her delicate floral aroma, & then kissed the skin over her pulse, wet it slightly with just the tip of his tongue before he said goodbye.

Bella shivered as Edward's cool lips & tongue touched her, & then felt her desire rise up, surge through her veins once again at the erotic intimacy of his gesture. She felt the disruption of their electrical connection as his fingers slid down her palm, across her fingertips as Edward left her.

Edward ran as fast as human speed allowed, not wanting to be tardy for Spanish class. Emmett, undoubtedly, would be ready to pounce with every humiliating sexual innuendo he could dredge up from his vast collection of porn magazines & videos as possible.

He was only slightly late, & entered right after the last bell, but Mrs. Goff would forgive Edward as he had the highest average in the class, & flawless pronunciation. In fact, he knew from Mrs. Goff's mind, she thought his accent was better than hers.

Emmett wore a broad smile, flashed his dimples, & rubbed his hands gleefully in anticipation of causing Edward as much mortification as he could,. Internally, he lobbed kinky images of Edward & Bella in flagrante delicto: Bella in an extremely tight & short Catholic school girls' uniform being spanked by Edward; Bella peeling a banana, her ruby stained lips enclosing it, up & down; Bella in a Forks' High Spartan cheerleader's outfit, again too tight, too short, doing cartwheels & splits panty-less while Edward acted as her spotter & catcher.

Edward smacked Emmett on the back of his head hard enough to cause him to yelp out loud in pain. Edward was ashamed to find himself rather intrigued & aroused by the sight of Bella dressed in the Catholic girls' uniform, bent over his lap as he spanked her.

"Knock it off Emmett! I don't want to see Bella like that in your mind, you pervert. Besides you're a married man, I'll tell Rosalie," Edward kept his voice low as he threatened his brother.

Emmett instantly pictured Rosalie's most vitriolic, jealous face & voice aimed at him, & desisted in his imaginings of Bella in various sexual escapades.

_**Spoilsport! **_Emmett's thoughts shouted at Edward.

One more class to get through, & Edward could spend more time with Bella. Touching the warm, soft skin of his beautiful Bella, enveloping himself in the delicious freesia, vanilla, & honey scent of his Bella. He would rush across campus to meet her at the end of her gym class. His mind sought out someone whose eyes were on Bella, there…Jessica watched Bella as Lauren Mallory maliciously spiked the volleyball towards Bella.

Shit! The ball hit Bella so hard on her forehead, she fell backward & hit her head on the wooden gymnasium floor.

Edward bolted out of his desk as he heard & saw Bella's head hit the floor with a loud thwack. He saw through Jessica how Bella's eyes rolled back in her head & she lost consciousness.

Edward raced across campus at vampire speed, his fear coursed through his mind & body, unmindful of the need to appear human in his desperate need to reach Bella. He grabbed the double doors to the gym, pulled one off its' hinge in his haste to find Bella. As he approached he saw Coach Clapp wave an ammonia capsule under Bella's nostrils to rouse her.

Edward kneeled beside Bella's head, checked her pupils for dilation, ordered Coach Clapp to call an ambulance, stating Bella had a concussion. Tenderly, he felt the hematoma which formed on the posterior of her skull, noted the swollen & bruised forehead from the volleyball's impact. He wadded up his jacket & gingerly placed it under her head, checked her pulse & respiration rates, & sharply demanded a blanket or some towels to cover Bella in order to keep her warm until the ambulance arrived.

Edward was aware Emmett had followed him into the gym, so he again spoke below human hearing, asked Emmet to call their father Carlisle, & alert him to Bella's imminent arrival. He also asked Emmett to call the police station, & let Chief Swan know Bella would shortly be on the way to Forks' Community Hospital for a concussion.

Edward repeatedly called out to Bella, he hoped she would come up out of her concussion, but he knew she had suffered a severe blow to her posterior skull, & he could tell the hematoma had grown larger. Where was the stupid ambulance? Why hadn't he heard a siren in the distance? Edward was afraid to move Bella, he knew it was safer to let the EMT's place a cervical collar around her neck, put her on a back board, restrain her limbs, start an IV & oxygen, maybe even hook her up to a portable EKG machine just in case.

Finally, Edward could hear the sirens approaching the school, his hands shook as he smoothed Bella's hair back from her forehead. Edward did not realize as he knelt over Bella, he said over & over, "It'll be all right Bella. You're going to be okay, I promise."

Emmett had to forcibly grab Edward & pull him out of the way so the EMT's could take over Bella's care. Emmett was shook up himself, as he had never seen Edward so distraught as he fell to pieces and trembled like a leaf , torn by Bella's closed eyes.

_**Come on, brother. We need to meet Carlisle at the **__**hospital; we can beat the ambulance there if we leave now. **_Emmett whispered into Edward's ear, & guided towards the exit.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer, her characters & story are utilized in my version. This is my first fanfic, I have no Beta, & generally, am just playing around with this to see if I could do it. I pretty much suck at this, & go from 1****st**** to 3****rd**** person at the drop of a hat. I have a hard time sticking to the POV format, too.I have no idea where I'm going with this, but know it will be M rated** **as I'm an adult, live an adult life.**

Wired by jansails

Chapter 7

Edward & Emmett raced ahead of the ambulance, spotting Carlisle walking towards them into the waiting area of the ER.

_**Edward, Emmett tells me Bella's unconscious from an accident in PE?**_ Carlisle silently questioned his agitated son.

"Carlisle, she..she hit the back of her skull hard on the floor, there's a hematoma forming." Edward's hands pushed through his hair, trembling.

Bella's transport had arrived, & the paramedics were wheeling her in on the gurney.

Carlisle quickly directed them to an examining room so he could begin his assessment of her injuries. He used a penlight to check pupil dilation & response, & then carefully felt the occipital region, noting the swelling, pooling of blood under the surface. While probing a little more, his sensitive fingers detected a fracture.

Bella had awakened during Carlisle's examination, answering Carlisle's questions appropriately, if sluggishly. She stared at his movie star looks, bewildered at first, but as her senses returned Bella began noticing the similarities between adoptive father & son: pale, cold, hard skin, & those topaz eyes. Carlisle even had his own unique fragrance of pine, sandalwood, & honey, not from a bottle.

"Let's get her in Xray immediately; we need to know the extent of the injuries." Carlisle said this out loud for Edward's benefit.

"Bella, you're doing fine. We'll get a CT scan & an Xray of your head just as a precaution. Just try to relax, & let the technicians do their job, okay?" Carlisle reassured Bella with a light squeeze to her hand as the transporter began to wheel her gurney down the hall.

_**Edward go to my office before you cause anymore questions about your behavior. **_Carlisle knew his son was horribly out of control. Pacing too fast, crushing anything with his hands came into contact with.

"No! I want to be here when she come out," Edward shouted, & jerked his arm out of Emmett's grasp.

_**EDWARD! Do as I say now, Chief Swan is here. He will not appreciate your tortured hovering or interest in his daughter's medical welfare. **_Carlisle admonished his son for his erratic actions.

Charlie Swan barged through the automatic double doors opening onto the ER, shouting to the registrant, "Bella, where is she?"

An orderly directed the Chief to Dr. Carlisle Cullen standing at the Nurses' station making notes in Bella's chart.

"Charlie, we've sent Bella down to Radiology to get some scans of her brain & skull. She's awake & coherent, I really don't think there's anything major to worry about, & the scans are a precaution. Bella will be back in the ER in about 20-30 minutes. Everything else looks good, her vital signs are stable." Carlisle's hand briefly rested on Charlie's shoulder as he spoke.

"Oh thank God, Doc. I just got her back, you know. I…I couldn't take it if something happened to her, she's my baby girl." Charlie's eyes filled as his throat seized with fear. He stared at the floor, trying to shake off his roiling emotions, his hands on hips.

"Rest assured, Charlie, we'll take good care of Bella. Have a seat, Bella will return here as soon as she's out of Radiology, okay?" Carlisle directed Charlie over to a chair in the examining room.

Carlisle decided to go over to Radiology & view the scans in person, wanting to personally insure swift treatment for Bella. He had become friendly with Charlie over the last year as their jobs often intersected in the ER, whether it was motor vehicle accidents, domestic abuse cases, or public brawls. He liked the calm, stoic nature of the Chief; Charlie handled every situation with the same demeanor, never getting excited.

Leaning over the monitor, Carlisle could easily see the small, hairline fracture to Bella's occipital cranium, the tissue scans showed soft tissue damage, a small hematoma right below the surface of her skin. Nothing to be really concerned with, the body would, over time, absorb the blood, & the fracture was insignificant, it wasn't worth repairing. Carlisle had spoken aloud the findings as he viewed Bella's results, knowing Edward with heightened vampire senses, would be able to hear every word he said.

Carlisle returned to the ER, sought Charlie out to let him know the results of the scans. "Charlie, everything looks fine. The blow to the back of Bella's head caused a slight hairline fracture too small to repair. She has soft tissue damage to her scalp, with bruising, & some blood gathered there. In two to three weeks, it'll be gone; Bella just needs some acetaminophen for the pain, a little rest tonight."

Bella was wheeled back into the exam room; Charlie immediately grabbed her hand & squeezed it tightly. "Bella… baby, you okay?"

"I'm fine now, Dad. I'm so sorry Dad, I…I didn't even see the volleyball coming at me." Bella's voice shook with embarrassment.

"Honey, it's not your fault, you & sports just don't mix. I'll have a talk with the school. I can't have this happening again. I'll get you home, put you on the sofa with the afghan, give you the remote & let you relax the rest of the afternoon, okay?" Charlie patted Bella's arm reassuringly as he spoke.

"Bella, let me take one more look at your pupils & reflexes, & I think we can discharge you." Carlisle proceeded to check pupil size & response to light, tapped her reflexive joints, listened to Bella's steady heart rhythm, & noted everything in her chart.

"Okay, Charlie, one of the nurses will run a last set of vitals on Bella, & we'll let her go. The main thing now is to keep an eye on her this afternoon. Make sure she's not falling asleep or unconscious as a result of the injury for the first six hours she's home, but let Bella sleep on her regular schedule tonight. She can have acetaminophen for pain, & some ice to the back of her skull if it helps. Bella should be fine for school in the morning." Carlisle smiled kindly at Bella before shaking Charlie's hand in farewell.

Carlisle spotted Edward & Emmett once again standing by the nurses' station after exiting Bella's exam room. He could see Edward's agitation & Emmett's grip on his elbow. Speaking in an undetectable tone, Carlisle ordered Edward back to his office; Emmett had to pull him along to get Edward to go at first.

Once the three men were behind the closed door of his office, Carlisle began speaking, "Edward, Bella's fine…it's nothing a little rest tonight won't take care of. You've got to calm down, your making your interest in Bella too obvious. Even the nurses are commenting on how upset you were acting. Charlie doesn't even know the two of you are involved."

Edward ran his hands through his hair, pulling on the ends in turmoil. "I…I need to see Bella, Carlisle. If I can just touch her, so I know she's alright. I have to see her, Carlisle."

Emmett stared at his brother as if he was seeing a stranger before his eyes. He couldn't get over how affected Edward was over this small, insignificant human girl. Everything he knew about his brother came into question. Edward had avoided contact with human girls stringently in the past, being repulsed by their overtures, complaining of being approached repeatedly. His brother wouldn't even join in on the gossip or disparaging comments his siblings got into when discussing their classmates' behavior. Emmett knew Edward was sexually attracted to Bella, but this was different. He could see Edward was completely besotted with Bella, his heart was taken, Edward had found his mate.

"Shit. Edward, you love Bella." Emmett turned in his chair, facing Edward; he gripped his brother's upper arms, demanding his full attention.

Edward's head dropped, his chin down, he took a deep breath, raised his head back up & looked his brother in the eyes, "Yes, I'm in love Bella Swan."

Emmett let go of his brother's arms & slid back into his chair, dumbfounded by Edward's pronouncement. This was a shitload of trouble, a vampire in love with a human, & the human in question was the only child of the chief of police. Emmett could not see anything but trouble ahead.

"Edward, have you mated with Bella Swan?" Carlisle asked in trepidation.

"No! But…but we have this weird response to one another." Edward responded forcefully.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, confused.

"We…we have this spark when we touch. And when we're close, if we don't touch it hurts. We found out we have to keep touching somehow, or it really hurts both of us." Edward admitted nervously.

"What do you mean by 'it hurts'?" Carlisle's eyebrows rose in consternation.

"I mean it hurts, it aches, & it… aches all over." Edward bit his lower lip, & clenched his fists on top of his thighs.

"I see." Carlisle's eyes were unfocused, staring off into space.

"See what? I don't get it. What are you talking about, Carlisle?" Emmett stared back & forth between his brother & his adoptive father, looking for something in their faces to explain what was happening.

"Your brother has, in fact, mated. He's mated with a human girl, & she has, in turn, mated with him. Regardless of the act, it's done." Carlisle stated wearily, rubbing his temples in worry.

"Wh…what? He can't do that, she's HUMAN!" Emmett shouted angrily.

"Lower your voice Emmett! It's too late, I'm telling you. It's done; Edward & Bella have mated to one another." Carlisle leaned back into his chair sighing. This was a problem. A big problem. How could this have happened?

"I…I'm sorry, Carlisle. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did." Edward's shoulders shrugged. He felt lost at sea, Bella was his anchor now, & he needed her to feel whole.

"This is going to get worse, Edward. You will begin to feel the need to fully mate with Bella as your mate. Vampires always consummate once mated, it's our nature. And if Bella has been having the same reaction you're having, I imagine she will feel the same urges, less fiercely, but there all the same." Carlisle stated, resigned to the difficulties ahead.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. You've done it, now Edward. Rose is going to tear you limb from limb when she hears this." Emmett cracked his knuckles, trying to relieve the tension he felt.

"What do I do, Carlisle? Bella doesn't even know what I am. How am I supposed to tell her? What if she doesn't want anything to do with me when she finds out?" Edward threw his hands up in surrender.

"She'll have to accept it; Bella's body has begun the bonding process with yours already. Start slow, she may ask questions about what's happening between the two of you now. It will all have to come out. I just hope she doesn't react too badly for your sake Edward." Carlisle stood up from his desk, ushering his sons out the door.

Charlie insisted on carrying Bella into the house, placing her gently on the sofa. He shook his mother's crochet afghan out, placing it over Bella, gave her an extra pillow, & put the remote in front of her on the coffee table.

"Are you hungry or thirsty, Bella? Can I get you something?" Charlie fidgeted with her afghan, tucking it in around Bella's petite frame.

"Dad, I'm fine. Some water & ibuprofen for my headache would be great." Bella turned the TV on, searching for an old movie; she was fond of black & white films from the 30's & 40's.

Ok, Babybell, one ice water & two pills comin' right up." Charlie headed for the kitchen.

Bella knew when Charlie called her by his old pet name, he was pretty shook up by her accident. Whenever Bella had a fever or a scraped knee, Charlie had called her "Babybell", not being an outwardly affectionate man; the nickname had been his way of comforting her.

As Charlie brought in the water & tablets, the doorbell rang. Bella couldn't imagine who was calling now. Charlie opened the door, surprised to see two of the Cullen kids standing on his porch.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Hi Chief Swan, I'm Alice Cullen, Bella's friend, & this is my brother Edward. We brought Bella's backpack with her homework." Alice radiated friendliness & energy towards Charlie, smiling broadly up at him.

"Oh. Come in, I'm sure Bella will appreciate that." Charlie directed the Cullen's into the living room where Bella waited breathlessly.

"Hi, Bella! We're so glad you weren't seriously hurt. Edward & I thought we'd drop your backpack off. We knew you'd need it to do your homework." Alice sat down on the opposite arm of the sofa, leaving room for Edward to sit on the sofa beside Bella.

Edward placed the backpack on the floor beside them, his hands offering the upper straps to Bella.

Bella reached out, letting her hands brush over Edwards' in attempt to contact his skin, the spark flowing between them. She settled the backpack against the cushion, & then using her eyes Bella directed Edward's attention to her feet under the afghan.

Edward received the message, slipped a hand unobtrusively under the afghan to grip Bella's bare ankle.

Alice grinned in satisfaction, realizing her brother & his mate had without question or hesitation, mutually acted to cement their physical contact with one another. "Chief, I can stay with Bella the rest of the afternoon while you're at work. We can do our homework together. Edward…you can come back & pick me up later, can't you?"

"Oh, would you, Alice? I could use some help with French, you're pronunciation is so much better than mine. Dad, Alice is fluent in French." Bella looked encouragingly at Charlie, hoping he would agree to Alice's plan.

"Are you sure, Babybell? I can stay; I don't have to go back in to the station." Charlie scooted to the edge of his recliner, reaching out his hand to clasp Bella's fingers lightly in his.

Bella blushed at her father's pet name being spoken in front of their guests, "Sure Dad, Alice will look out for me."

Edward stood with Charlie, quickly reaching out his hand to shake Charlie's, "It was nice to meet you Chief Swan. Alice can give me a call on my cell when you come back."

Charlie took a hard look at the young man before him, resting one hand upon his holstered gun, in an unconscious warning. "Alright, Edward, I appreciate that."

Charlie gave Bella a quick smile, then addressed Alice, "Thanks, Alice. Just call me if you need me."

When the cruiser had pulled away from the driveway, Alice jumped up from her perch on the sofa arm & hugged Bella, "Welcome to the family Bella! I'm so excited for you & Edward. We had begun to think this day would never happen."

Bella again noted the similarities in the adoptive family, the same topaz eyes sparkled in Alice's face, the same cold hands, & hard pale skin. If they were adopted, how could they all have golden eyes, perfect, unblemished pale skin, & so hard?

"Shut up Alice! You're scaring Bella." Edward hissed lowly at Alice, while seeking out Bella's hand to enfold in his.

"OK Ok…my brother wants me to cease & desist. I'll leave you two alone for a little while. I know you've got to talk." Alice practically vibrated with happiness, & enjoyed teasing Edward.

Alice took off out the front door in a flash, leaving Bella dumbfounded at the speed with which she disappeared.

"Bella, are you feeling okay, no pain or dizziness?" Edward inquired, squeezing her hand to redirect Bella's attention towards him.

"I…I'm fine. Edward, may I ask you some things?" Bella asked, blushing rose upon her soft cheeks.

Edward's other hand drifted up to stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers, instantly cooling the hot skin beneath. "Of course, I'll answer anything you ask."

"Edward, if…if your brothers & sisters are all adopted, how is it possible for you all to have the same topaz eye color & pale, cold skin as Dr. Cullen?" Bella asked timidly.

"Bella, we're different, very different. Do you think you can accept just how different we are? I'm not like you or anyone else you've ever known." Edward looked into Bella's eyes, searching for something, hopeful.

"I can't be without you, Edward. I have to be with you. I know what we are to one another, I know you feel the same, & nothing can change that. So, I accept it, whatever it is, because I belong to you." Bella clasped Edward's hand fully between her two hands.

Edward's mouth opened in wonder, he cleared his throat unnecessarily, & began by placing one of Bella's hands on his jugular where his pulse should have been. "Bella what do you feel?"

"A…a hard, cold neck? Bella answered her eyes wide.

"What else, what's missing?" Edward asked.

Bella tilted her head to the side, thinking of his question, then… in her eyes, Edward could see the answer had dawned.

"No pulse, how can that be?" Bella scooted closer, repositioned her hand, trying to find a pulse beneath her fingers.

"Place your head against my chest now." Edward gathered Bella to sit in his lap, his arms loosely about her, & placed a kiss atop her head.

Bella's fingers unbuttoned two buttons down on Edward's shirt, putting her warm cheek on his cold, marble chest. She listened, & listened again to nothing, not a breath, not a heartbeat, nothing was there.

"Edward, you don't have a heartbeat at all." Bella raised her eyes to look straight into Edward's soft golden stare.

"No Bella, I don't have a heart, I don't have blood circulating in my veins, & it's why I'm so cold to your touch. Your heart pumps blood throughout your body, warming the tissues, your organs, & your muscles." Edward sighed, his gaze wavering as he made clear to Bella just how different they were from one another.

"How can you be alive without a heart, without blood?" Bella questioned, bewildered by his answer.

"Because I'm not alive Bella, I'm dead." Edward waited anxiously for Bella's reaction.

"Edward! You're not a ghost, I can feel you, I can see you, so can others, what do you mean, you're not alive?" Bella shook with exasperation, & crossed her arms over her chest.

"Bella, I know it's hard to believe, but there are other creatures besides ghosts." Edward reached for Bella's crossed arms, pulling her hands down back to loosely clasp his.

"Other creatures? Like…like …cold skin, super strong, no heartbeat, no blood. Maybe …VAMPIRES? Edward, are you a vampire?" Bella's eyes were round as platters, shocked by her thought.

"Yes, Bella, I'm a vampire." Edward nodded sadly.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer, her characters & story are utilized in my version. This is my first fanfic, I have no Beta, & generally, am just playing around with this to see if I could do it. I pretty much suck at this, & go from 1****st**** to 3****rd**** person at the drop of a hat. I have a hard time sticking to the POV format, too. I have no idea where I'm going with this, but know it will be M rated** **as I'm an adult, live an adult life. And I apologize for the wait…surgery & buying a house conspired in RL to interrupt me.**

Wired by jansails

Chapter 8

Bella's eyes rolled back into her head, closing, as her body suddenly fell back into Edward's chest. Edward quickly placed one of his large hands behind her head, cradling it gently, the other hand grasped Bella's chin lightly.

"Bella! Bella, wake up!" Edward shouted frantically, peppering small kisses on Bella's white face.

Bella's eyelids fluttered & reopened, "What…what happened?" she whispered.

"Oh Bella, you fainted…are you alright now?" Edward asked tentatively.

"I...I think so. Oh! I remember now…you, you said you're a vampire!" Bella's eyes rounded in astonishment as she stared at Edward.

Edward's eyes closed in agony, reopening to look directly at Bella, "Yes, Bella, I'm a vampire. I'm a vampire who's fallen in love with a beautiful human girl."

"You love me?" Bella questioned him.

"Bella, I think I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. I can't seem to help myself around you." Edward admitted sheepishly, his eyes blinking in embarrassment.

"Me too, I'm hopelessly in love with a vampire. Am I crazy or just an idiot?" Bella sighed as she placed a small palm against Edward's cheek, letting the differences between them finally soak into her consciousness. Sliding her hand along his face, she could feel the cold, the perfect smoothness, the unyielding surface of his skin beneath Edward's granite jaw.

Edward took her hand, brought it to his lips, & kissed her open palm sweetly. "If you are so am I. It doesn't make sense for me to fall in love with a human, it's absurdly difficult. For the majority of vampires, unlike my family, you are our food. Instead of killing you, draining you, I just want to kiss you, make you smile, hear your laugh, hold you close."

"You don't want my blood?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Oh, I want it. You smell like the most tantalizing fragrance of freesia, vanilla, & honey. It wafts up from your skin, enveloping me, & when you blush, it rushes through me, sending me into a frenzy of want." Edward's forehead touched & rested against Bella's. He brought her wrist to his nose, breathing deeply of her pulsing wrist.

"But, I want you, all of you, more. I want to have you always, Bella. I want you by my side, I want to hold your hand, I want to take you places, & show you things you've never seen. I want to see your eyes light up with excitement; I want to hear your heart beat rapidly when I brush my lips across yours. I want to hear your voice, & hear you sing just for me, Bella." Edward closed his eyes, desperately hoping Bella would not reject him.

Bella placed her trembling hands on Edward's face, her thumbs smoothing across his cheekbones, causing him to open his eyes & stare deeply into hers. "I think I'd like that very much, Edward." Her reply, soft breathes against his skin, spoken sweetly as she slowly kissed his eyelids, his cheekbones, his nose, the corners of his smile, the center of his lips.

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella, hugging her to him, his face resting on the side of her neck, with her hair falling silkily across him. "Oh, Bella, thank you, thank you so, so much. I promise, I promise to never hurt you. I only want to love you, my sweet Bella." His lips muttered his proclamation onto her skin, sending goose bumps marching across Bella's neck and shoulders.

Bella hugged Edward back, marveling at her love, his words touched her deeply. She felt to her core his honesty, his love for her felt as strong as all the elements. "I have lots of questions, Edward. I need to understand what this means for me, for us, with your being a vampire."

Edward raised his head reluctantly, wishing he were human, that he could be a normal guy, that there weren't so many things different, harder, or difficult, all because he was a vampire. "I'll answer anything you ask, Bella, but let me tell you about my family first, okay?"

"I…I like your family, Edward. I think that's the best place to start." She smiled encouragingly at him.

"My family is what you might call "vegetarian" for lack of a better word. We don't drink the blood of humans at all, & most of us haven't for many, many years. Otherwise, we could not stand to be around humans, go to school, Carlisle work in his chosen profession as a doctor, if we were like other vampires. Instead, we drink animal blood. Our family has to live near vast tracts of forest just so we can hunt large animals like deer, elk, moose, or bear, in order to receive enough sustenance from their blood to suppress our desire for human blood.

The desire for human blood is always there, below the surface. We work very hard to control it, & not let it control us. We don't want to be monsters. We want to live in society, enjoy all it has to offer, without frightening people, without ruining or destroying the lives of the humans who surround us.

But, Bella… our existence is meant to be a secret from humans. No one must know what we are. If our secret was to be revealed, or your knowledge of us became known, a ruling royalty of vampires would destroy us, & you, to insure the secret be kept. They're similar to a secret policing society, & they're always deadly, always swift & absolute in their judgments & punishments, & as unlike my family as one can get." Edward stopped, afraid he had said too much for Bella to take in, to understand, to accept.

"Wow, it's so hard to believe the myths are true!" Bella's shocked face looked back at Edward, searching his features, seeing the one she loved explain his bizarre life to her.

"Well, not exactly. You see we aren't affected by garlic, crosses, holy water, or wooden stakes. We can't go out in sunlight, not because it would burn us, but because it exposes our skin as very different from yours, we reflect or refract light. That's why we're in Forks, its rainy & overcast more days than not, so we can enjoy a normal existence, attending school, working jobs, during the day," Edward explained.

"Why me, Edward? I'm nobody special, in fact there's nothing unique about me for someone like you to be interested in me." Bella tucked her chin to her chest, feeling insignificant next to her adoration.

"Bella you are so very special to me. I have to confess something to you now, something I fear you'll laugh about. I…I was running in the woods behind your house one night when I heard a song floating on the wind. It captured me, I followed the sound like a sailor to the siren, it called to me, pulling every breath closer, & as I came closer I heard the words:

**At last, my love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song  
Oh, yeah, at last  
The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clovers  
The night I looked at you**

And I was lost, lost in a sea of want & need, listening to your voice, & then your delectable essence drifted down to me, drowning me with freesias, vanilla, & honey on my tongue." Edward gently held Bella's hands in his, laying soft kisses upon her knuckles & fingertips, his lips so cool & so light.

"Edward." Bella pulled the long elegant hands up to her lips, & laid her own tender kisses upon them, tears sparkling from the corners of her eyes as she regarded her love.

"Bella, my love, don't cry!" Edward felt as if he was breaking in two with every tear Bella lost upon her cheeks. He kissed them away, tasting the salt along with the sweet beneath, embracing Bella more deeply into him, tucking her head against his chest.

Bella lifted her lips to the buttoned opening of Edward's shirt, & tasted his cool skin. Breathing in his fragrance of sandalwood, ocean, & honey on her tongue, Bella swirled her tongue again, moaning at the feel & taste of him in her mouth, arousing her so strongly Bella's derriere shifted provocatively upon Edward's lap.

"Bella…" Edward whispered brokenly as his cock hardened, bumping into Bella's softness, his hands gripped her hips, seeking her out, wanting the friction.

Bella shifted her legs, straddling Edward's lap, rocking herself closer, her lips closed upon Edward's neck, kissing & licking the column of muscles leading up to his strong, square jaw.

Her jeans covered mons hit Edward's rigid cock as Bella rocked into him, causing her to orgasm while sucking & licking his jaw frantically.

"Bellaaa!" Edward shouted his release, desperate to control the urge to bite Bella while in the throes of his orgasm. His breaths thundered out of his lungs as if he had run a marathon, if Edward had a heart, he was sure it would have sped out of control, pumped right out of his chest.

Bella collapsed against Edward, shaking, & spent, her hands clasping Edward's shoulders, hanging on for dear life. Her breaths puffing out against Edward's shirt, she began to giggle softly, amused at her boldness, realizing she practically molested Edward.

'What are you giggling about, Bella?" Edward was both surprised & relieved at Bella's odd reaction to their mutual dry humping of one another.

"We're very bad, aren't we Edward? We can't seem to stop. We keep kissing & touching each other, we end up the same way. And I know I'm not going to stop Edward, I'm going to go right on sniffing & licking your skin, rubbing your soft hair between my fingers, kissing your lips & your neck." Bella gazed into Edward's amber eyes, not a bit of hesitation, remorse, or shame in her shining chocolate brown eyes.

Edward wanted to crush Bella to his chest, overjoyed with her words, "Bella, our kind bond with our soul mate, the one person to whom we are forever mated, never to leave, loving throughout eternity as their one, true love. You are my one true love, my mate. I will never stop loving you; I will never leave you, Bella you are my life now."

Bella lifted her hands to Edward's face, framing him within her hold, feeling his strength, "You are everything to me Edward, I cannot be without you, I love you Edward, I love you so very much," her lips descended upon his, kissing the corners of his mouth, his upper lip, his lower lip, until pressing her pink, swollen lips against both of his firm, delicious lips.

Loud banging began filtering through the couples' consciousness, interrupting their latest foray into lips & tongues & mouths.

"Alice wants us to know your father's on his way home." Edward reluctantly disconnected his lips from Bella's skin, & stood them up.

"Oh, Charlie's on his way?" Bella's voice wavered worriedly.

"Maybe I should go, let you tell Charlie about me before I meet him?" Edward asked.

"Tell him about you? I can't tell him about you Edward! Charlie will put me in a loony bin!" Bella's voice rose shrilly, her big brown eyes bugged out in trepidation.

Edward laughed gloriously, kissing Bella on her nose, "Not that sweetheart! I mean tell him I'm your boyfriend."

Bella blushed furiously at her erroneous thought as Edward walked with her to the front door.

"May I see you tonight, after Charlie's gone to sleep?" Edward asked.

"What if he catches you? You know he has a gun," Bella reminded him.

"Leave your window open, I promise he'll never know I'm there," Edward placed a chaste kiss on Bella's swollen lips, & jogged to his Volvo, waving a short goodbye before taking off.

Bella stood staring down the road, her thoughts jumbled & scrambled about, realizing she was actually living in a fairytale, in Forks of all places. She had dreaded leaving Phoenix & Renee, for its' familiarity, the comfort of knowing her place in that world, but desirous of giving her newly wedded mother privacy with her new husband. And now she had stepped through the looking glass, found herself in love with "a creature of the night" that defied all the clichés of horror movies, & treated her like a precious jewel.

Soon, Bella could hear the familiar sound of Charlie's police cruiser approaching from down the street, "Guess I'm not in Kansas anymore, am I Toto?" Bella spoke aloud & laughed at her predicament, closing the door she retreated to the kitchen, starting dinner for her & Charlie.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer, her characters & story are utilized in my version. This is my first fanfic, I have no Beta, & generally, am just playing around with this to see if I could do it. I pretty much suck at this, & go from 1****st**** to 3****rd**** person at the drop of a hat. I have a hard time sticking to the POV format, too. I have no idea where I'm going with this, but know it will be M rated** **as I'm an adult, live an adult life. **

**Look, look an update already!**

Chapter 9

Bella had decided to bite the bullet, so to speak, & inform Charlie of her new relationship. She was trying to smooth the way with Charlie's favorite fish fry, crispy homemade potato wedges, marinated cole slaw, & an apple brown betty with a scoop of vanilla ice cream to seal the deal.

Charlie had grinned in appreciation at the smells invading the hallway as he entered the front door, grateful he had a teenage daughter who cooked as brilliantly, & uncomplainingly, as his beautiful Bella did. Hanging up his town issue uniform jacket on a hook over the console table where he dumped his keys, Charlie called out a hello to Bella as he removed the heavy holster belt from his waist.

Entering the kitchen, Charlie smiled at Bella, "Whoa, it sure smells good in here!"

"It's almost done Dad, why don't you go up stairs, finish putting your gun away, & we'll eat when you're ready," Bella slid the steaming apple dish onto a waiting trivet, & removed the hot pads from her hands.

"OK, be right back." Charlie practically bounded up the stairs to his bedroom, the aroma of the apples floating, encouraging his stomach to growl in response.

Settling down to the table, father & daughter busied themselves filling & arranging their plates, discussing how the police chief's day had gone. Charlie told Bella about the logging truck that lost its' load in the middle of town, causing a major traffic jam for Forks', the call from old Mrs. Swinson about deer coming too close to her house & prized flower garden, & a brawl out at the Brew & Stew tavern between two out-of-work loggers.

Charlie asked Bella how school had gone; this led her to use it as an explanation about meeting the Cullen's, & seeing Edward as boyfriend.

"I've met this great family of adoptive brothers & sisters, the Cullen's. They kind of took me under their wing, showed me around school, & invited me to sit with them at lunch." Bella ventured.

"Must be Carlisle & Esme Cullen's kids, he's the Chief of Emergency at Forks Community Hospital. From what little I know his wife, Esme can't have kids, & they adopted her late sister's twins, & the others came from foster placements." Charlie lifted the last potato wedge to his mouth with satisfaction.

"Ready for dessert?" Bella questioned while removing empty dishes to the countertop beside the sink.

"I've been salivating over it ever since I came in the door," Charlie wiped his mustache clean, sipped some ice tea & leaned back in his seat. Something was up with Bella; she didn't go all out like this, keep calling him Dad instead of Charlie, unless she wanted to talk about something. He eyed her speculatively as she plopped a scoop of ice cream atop the hot apple dish.

"Ok, out with it. I can tell you want to tell me something," he teased her, twinkling at her blush.

"Umm…it's, it's just that I'm kind of dating Edward Cullen," Bella stammered nervously as heat stained her face & throat.

"Oh. Hmm…well, that's not the big guy, is it?" Charlie was really hoping Bella wasn't interested in the largest of the male Cullen's he'd met. The guy was built like an NFL linebacker, towered over Charlie's 6 feet.

"No. It's Edward; he has sort of reddish brown hair, kind of lean, serious looking?" Bella hoped her description put her father at ease.

"I remember him; Carlisle said his kid plays the piano, very quiet, bookish. Sounds like a good match for you," Charlie teased.

Bella released a pent up breath, relieved Charlie wasn't going to give her the fifth degree about Edward, "Yeah, we like the same books, & we're lab partners in Biology."

"Well, you couldn't have picked a better family to associate yourself with, I'm glad to know you're making new friends, especially with the Cullen's," Charlie scraped his bowl clean, stood up & stretched his tired body out. "Think I'll hit the shower, and then watch a little TV for the rest of the night. Thanks Bells, it was really good." He bent down, & placed a light kiss on top of Bella's head before exiting the kitchen.

Bella could not believe how well that had gone. She had perspired in complete nerves over Charlie's possible reaction, & it turned out she had nothing to worry about. Seems Charlie was well acquainted with the Cullen family, & gave them his seal of approval. She guessed it wasn't too surprising after all, Charlie being the Chief of Police & Dr. Cullen being the Chief of Emergency at Forks' only hospital, they probably ran into each other frequently over accidents or fights.

Bella scraped the few remaining leftovers into the trash; sticking the dishes into the hot, sudsy water she had waiting in the sink. Bella recalled Charlie's reactions & comments about the Cullen's. Edward plays the piano she thought; Bella could envision the long slender fingers ghosting over black & white keys. Suddenly, Bella began to feel heated, her mind wandered to where those long slender fingers & strong, elegant hands could travel on her body. Bella shook herself free from her rapturous dream state, finished putting away the apple brown betty & ice cream.

Charlie had come down from his shower, settling into his comfy recliner & clicked on ESPN.

Bella quickly washed up the dishes, wiped off the table & countertops before going in to tell Charlie she'd get her shower, & then start on homework. She was eager to be in her bedroom, anticipating Edward's visit later. Bella thought about the state of her messy room, panicking at Edward seeing the bra she had hanging on the back of her computer chair, the unmade bed, & her dirty clothes lying in the bottom of her open closet.

A quick straighten up & run through of the room accomplished, Bella contemplated what the proper attire for a secret meeting with a new boyfriend should look like. The ratty Forks Police Tshirt & comfy sweats she'd confiscated from Charlie's clean laundry were out of the question. Bella remembered the Victoria's Secret baby blue teeny tiny satin shorts & tank Renee had given her as a parting gift, but it was a little too revealing for a first encounter. Bella popped open her dresser drawer, & decided on a pair of cotton blue & white plaid sleep pants paired with a matching blue V neck Tshirt was perfect. Not too revealing, but attractive, appropriate to the season & weather.

With her outfit chosen, Bella hit the shower, enjoying the hot water enveloping her, & poured her favorite floral herbal shampoo onto her wet hair. Rinsing out her long tresses had relaxed Bella, & she took a white pouf in her hand filled with body wash, passing over her breasts, which immediately came to attention, hardening her nipples. A slight moan escaped Bella's mouth as she realized her aroused state, & sent the pouf down her chest & abdomen to slide across her pelvis, eliciting a tingling sensation through her folds. With conscious determination, she rubbed the pouf against her clit, nearly buckling her knees at the strength of her vibrating reaction. Closing her eyes, she imagined Edward's tensile fingers stroking her & entering her warmth sending her into a full blown orgasm with shaking thighs.

Bella used the shower head to rinse her body clean of soap & sex, toweled off, brushed her teeth, & slipped on her pajama set. She was humming a new artist's song she had viewed on Youtube, Lizzy Pattinson with Aurora's "Dreaming". Bella shut & locked her bedroom door as a precaution, then crossed over to her window to unlatch the lock, slightly pushing the window open, just in case. Toweling her hair to a nearly dry state, Bella sat back against her pillows & headboard of her bed, the song winding through her brain, she began to sing:

**And I ask myself**

**And I ask myself**

**If I was dreaming**

**You'd see me**

**I'd be understood**

**But I'm just drowning**

**Going under**

**Wishing you'd say we could**

**If I was dreaming**

**You'd see me**

**I'd be understood**

Edward had already arrived at the Swans', impatient to be near his Bella, he had heard every sound in her shower, & had hardened impossibly, with the knowledge of Bella pleasuring herself. Now, Edward could hear Bella singing, his siren calling, & could wait no longer. Scaling the side of her house was child's play for him; Edward shoved the window open & entered Bella's room.

Bella gasped, her singing interrupted, shocked at how quickly & silently Edward had managed to come into her room from the windowsill. Her cheeks bloomed with a vivid red, pink lips open & trembling, Bella spontaneously lifted her hands & arms to Edward, welcoming him.

Edward rushed to her side, wrapping his body against hers, sniffing wildly into Bella's still damp hair, & kissed her neck, her jaw, her cheek, the corner of her mouth, then plunged his lips & tongue upon hers. His hands travelled down her shoulders & sides, grabbing tightly to Bella's hips as he gathered her closer, closer again to him.

Bella grasped her fingers into Edward's bronze colored hair to clasp it tightly at his neck, feeling the silky softness in her hands as her lips were devoured by Edward's searching mouth. Her chest arched into his, wanting to feel him against her sensitive nipples, Bella detached her mouth from Edward's, pulling his head towards her chest, "Please, Edward," she whispered.

Edward reacted immediately, one hand rose to grasp the hem of her Tshirt, he pushed it up away from one perfect pebbled nipple, lowering his lips to lightly brush, teasingly against Bella's puckered nipple. Bella groaned in exasperation, & pushed a little more, firmly pressing Edward's mouth to her breast. He sucked hard on the bud to punish her for her pushiness, smiling wickedly as he twisted his tongue around it firmly.

Bella moaned more loudly, "Edward!' as she bucked her hips towards his enlarged cock restrained by his blue denims.

Edward lifted his lips back to Bella's while running his thumb across her wet nipple, he nipped at her lips lightly, "Bella, I love you so much!" growling lowly.

Bella's hands drifted down to his waistband, releasing the button fly on Edward's jeans. She quickly slid his zipper down, & reached in through the open flap of his cotton knit boxers to firmly grip Edward's twitching cock with both hands.

"Uuuhuh, Bellaaa…" Edward jerked in her hot little hands.

"I want it Edward, give it to me." Bella practically pulled his cock out of his pants & boxers towards her.

"Bella, wait, wait…are you sure?" Edward was stunned at Bella's aggressive behavior towards him.

She was stripping her clothes off at nearly vampire speed in her haste to join her body with his.

"Yes, Edward. Now, Edward!" Bella was almost ripping Edward's clothes off of him as he tried to help them both disrobe.

Bella pressed Edward down against the pillows, climbing atop him, straddling his hips with her legs, her hot center already wet against him. She lifted her hips, reached for his cock, & guided him into her aching vagina.

Edward froze, afraid to move, not wanting to over thrust, break her hymen, & cause Bella severe pain.

Bella in her overeager state, simply plunged herself down atop his penis, breaking through the barrier in one swift movement. She twinged at first, then moved experimentally, emboldened by the erotic feeling, and rocked her body back & forth, riding Edward lustily.

Edward grabbed Bella's hips, panting as in a marathon, helping her to find her rhythm as she pushed & pulled against his cock, moaning, "Bella, Bella, I'm gonna cumm."

Bella leant back, her long hair draping against Edward's groin & thighs as she clutched a the top of his thighs for support, keening, "Edddwwwaaarrrddd!" as her orgasm exploded across her body in response to his words & actions.

"Uhh…uh, Bellaaaa," he grunted out as his cool semen spurted out, traveling into Bella's hot warm womb.

Bella collapsed against Edward's chest, grateful for his cold skin against her hot, sweaty body, & gasped out a few breaths.

Edward's hands kept up a slow, caressing pattern on her back as they lay, still entwined, & connected.

"That was wonderful, Edward. I'm sorry I was so, so pushy, I couldn't help it. It was like my body had made up its' mind what it wanted, & damned if it wasn't going to get it!" Bella sheepishly told him.

'I know… my body was reacting the same way. The more we see of each other, the stronger the urges get. I don't think we can stop it now, we're mated," Edward explained.

Bella lifted her face to look into Edward's topaz eyes, "Was it okay?" blushingly she asked.

"No…it was glorious, earth shattering, the Big Bang!" he teased, laughing lightly while he pressed tiny kisses all over Bella's red face.

Edward's cock began hardening in that instant, Bella noticed & squeezed her internal muscles. In seconds, they were repeating their performance, only this time Edward got on top to thrust into Bella's welcoming warmth.

Song Credits-

"Dreaming" Aurora with featured artist Lizzy Pattinson, watch the beautiful vid [IMG].com/albums/yy177/jansails/Robert%20Pattinson/robert_pattinson_[/IMG]


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer, her characters & story are utilized in my version. This is my first fanfic, I have no Beta, & generally, am just playing around with this to see if I could do it. I pretty much SUCK at this, & go from 1****st**** to 3****rd**** person at the drop of a hat. I have a hard time sticking to the POV format, too. I have no idea where I'm going with this, but know it will be M rated** **as I'm an adult, live an adult life. **

**I'm back, believe it or not ;)**

Chapter 10

Edward, with his vampire mind, was able to compartmentalize his thoughts and senses, knowing Charlie had fallen asleep in his recliner and was currently snoring, his decibel level above the sound of the game on the flat screen.

Bella had fallen asleep, exhausted by their vigorous lovemaking, one arm flung out beside her, while the other palmed one of Edward's hipbones. Her cheeks and lips were rosy from kisses and friction, her streaming hair curled about them both.

Edward softly slipped the tresses hiding one of Bella's luscious breasts from his view and blew his cold breath lightly across it, pebbling her succulent nipple. He wanted so badly to pinch and pull the tempting bud, lower his mouth to taste Bella's flavor on his tongue, but he restrained himself, letting her rest.

Around midnight Edward heard Charlie wake himself from his snoring, push down the foot rest on his recliner and climb the stairs to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Charlie's thoughts had been splintered, sleepy, half on the apple brown betty aroma still present and half on falling into the softness of his bed. Edward then heard Charlie's breaths even out and deepen, his snores soon followed.

Edward lay there, watching Bella's facial expressions as she dreamed, wishing he could read her mind, but knowing she would hate that, being too exposed. He watched Bella's chest rise and fall with each breath, the small twitches of her perfectly arched eyebrows, the fluttering of her sooty black lashes, the lush pink tender lips open and close.

Everything about this small fragile human girl entranced him and drew him in, stoking his curiosity, firing his senses, soothing his mind. Edward knew he was enchanted and ensorcelled, like the stupid beast caught, mesmerized by the eyes and soul of the beauty, his Bella. To hear her sing thrilled him in every particle of his being, sparking desire to reverberate in his chest much like his piano did through his fingertips.

The night passed in sweet slumber for Bella and exquisite torture for Edward as he pulled in lungful after lungful of Bella's scent and sex. It was necessary to will his hard on to desist whenever his thoughts became too lustful, or Bella inadvertently nudged his manhood with a restless leg or roving hand. He saw the daylight begin to break the darkness, heard Charlie wake, take care of his morning ablutions, dress, belt his holster, check his gun, pin his badge on his shirt pocket, and quietly step down the stairs.

Edward listened to Charlie's mind as he started the coffee maker, popped toast, spreading butter and jam, microwaving ready to eat sausage, and sitting down to the newspaper at the kitchen table. Charlie thought about his next fishing trip with Billy, reminded himself to leave Bella some money for groceries, and then Charlie remembered Bella's expression when she spoke about the Cullen boy.

Edward smiled as Charlie mused on the blush Bella gave when she had said Edward's name. Recognizing it as part of his genetic gift to her along with her deep brown eyes, Charlie thought how Bella may have had her mother's clear, porcelain skin and rosebud lips, but she resembled him more than she did Renee.

Charlie finished up his breakfast, left some cash on the table under the salt and pepper shakers for Bella, put the dirty dishes in the sink, and filled a travel mug with coffee before pulling on his jacket and exiting the house. He checked to make sure the front door was locked, made his way to the cruiser, started the engine up and pulled out of the driveway. His last thoughts as he drove off were about Bella, seeing her smile, hearing her laughter, the sound of his daughter singing in the kitchen.

Edward had been surprised at how difficult it had been to read Charlie's thoughts. The Chief's thoughts came in short bursts, like a cell phone losing its' signal. Edward had to put the pieces together to make sense of Charlie's mind. Edward picked up pictures and random words from Bella's father, unlike other humans, whose streams of consciousness rambled and sped voluminous words, spraying like bullets, puncturing Edward's peace.

It pleased Edward to have picked up on the solid, true nature and honest character of Charlie Swan. He appreciated and respected the quiet steadfast personality and innate goodness of Bella's father. Edward felt a little ashamed to have bedded and deflowered Bella while Charlie slept oblivious to their activities after learning how much Charlie loved and worried over his daughter. Edward's fingers stroked Bella's delicate cheek and he whispered softly, 'Bella, my beauty… wake up, Bella love."

Bella crinkled her forehead, scrunching her nose up, not ready to wake she clutched at Edward's chest, then startled awake when she realized she wasn't alone in her bed, "Oh! I forgot you were here," she smiled up at Edward and kissed his jaw in greeting.

Edward's cock immediately reacted to Bella's lips upon his skin, twitching and lengthening in response. He angled his body away from Bella, not wanting her to think sex was all he wanted. Edward sat up and bestowed a kiss on Bella's nose and gathered his clothes, dressed quickly, "I need to go home, get showered and changed for school. How about I pick you up in thirty minutes?" Edward asked.

Bella blushed prettily and gazed at Edward as he slipped on his shoes and tied his laces, "Okay. Will your sisters and brothers be riding with you too?"

"No, they can ride in Emmett's jeep today. I want to take my girl to school and show her off," Edward grinned at Bella and peppered kisses on her cheeks, eyelids, and her lips before bounding away so fast the curtain on Bella's window billowed on a burst of air, as he vanished from her sight.

After a quick shower, Bella toweled herself dry, brushed her teeth, and combed the tangled snarls from her hair, reminiscing on how Edward's hands would part and divide the strands, rubbing it between his fingers. Bella sighed, missing Edward's presence and smell beside her. She straightened the bed, sniffing the pillow Edward had rested his bronzed head upon, filling her nose with his sandalwood and honeyed scent. Shaking herself from her Edward-induced trance, Bella grabbed a pair of sage cargo pants out of her closet, and opened the dresser drawers to locate underwear, socks, and a burgundy tweed scoop-necked, ribbed sweater. She like the flecks of gold, burnt orange, and sage, it always reminded Bella of autumn leaves and she thought the burgundy contrasted with her chestnut colored hair and fair skin.

Bella decided to pull her hair up in a high pony tail, thinking the scoop-neck from the sweater combined with the neck exposure of her uplifted pony tail might entice Edward into those nibbling lip bites and open mouthed tongue sweeps that drove her crazy. She wondered if Edward would guess her intentions the moment he saw her or would simply react as hoped for. After one last look in the mirror, Bella gathered her backpack and left her room.

Bella made her way downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing strawberry pop-tarts & placing two in the toaster. She noticed the money Charlie had left on the table and folded it, tucking it into her pants' pocket. Bella poured a cup of the waiting coffee, mixing in quite a bit of half n half with one spoon of sugar to create a cheap latte, sprinkled a little nutmeg for extra flavor, and sipped the milky coffee goodness as the aroma of a freshly popped strawberry pop-tart wafted up from the toaster.

Spreading butter on the hot pastries, Bella bit into the crumbling sweetness with relish and washed it down with another sip of her coffee. Looking out the kitchen window, she could see the wind whipping the pine treetops and was happy she had selected a sweater to wear. Bella wondered if Edward noticed the cold at all, his body temperature stayed at a refrigerator level from what she had experienced so far. Probably not she thought, maybe the jackets and sweaters were all part of the show, the 'keeping up with humans' façade.

As Bella put away her breakfast things, she heard a knock on the front door. She flushed in excitement, her heartbeat increasing as she imagined Edward on her front porch, his hair windblown and eyes bright. Bella picked up the backpack she'd left resting on one of the kitchen chairs, practically skipped out into the hallway and spied Edward's back through the door's glass insert.

Edward spun around the second he heard her steps approaching on the hardwood floors of her house, his mouth dropping open when he saw Bella's creamy skin above the low neckline of her dark blood red sweater, swallowing venom pooling in his mouth and felt his black jeans tighten as his cock sprung up. He had to close his black pea coat over his front to keep Bella from seeing his obvious arousal as he held the door open for her. Freesias, vanilla, and honey scented the air about Bella along with the deeper fragrance of her arousal hitting him like a bulldozer when her sparkling eyes lifted to take in his tousled hair, chiseled lips, and angular jaw.

Simultaneously, each licked their lips, seeking to taste the scent of the other on their tongues surreptitiously, but realizing instantaneously what they were both doing caused Edward to chuckle and Bella to giggle. He grabbed her backpack, slung it over one shoulder and grasped Bella's soft, warm hand in his cold, hard hand, escorting her to his car with a satisfied smirk on his face. Edward opened the car door for Bella, even reaching in to buckle her seatbelt, brushing his hands against her body in light touches designed to tease her, but please him. Bella's intake of breath let him know he had been successful in his quest to elicit a response, as Edward had realized Bella's purposeful wardrobe selection and hairstyle had been designed to tease him.

Neither said a word to the other as they drove to school. Bella would occasionally glance over at Edward, peeking from her lashes in a shy manner. Edward held her hand, rubbing his thumb against the heat emanating from her tiny hand held in his broad palm and long, elegant fingers. Once he pulled into a parking space at Forks High, Edward leaned over, letting his nose and lips ghost across Bella's ear and neck, sniffing and inhaling her intoxicating scent, he spoke seductively low, nearly whispering his cool breath across her skin, "You look lovely today, Bella, good enough to eat," then covering his sharp teeth, he bit her throat, right over her pulsing carotid, finishing with a tiny lick.

Bella moaned, closing her eyes to the sensation of Edward's mouth on her, causing Bella to clench as she felt the moisture drench her as she rubbed her legs together needing, wanting the friction.

"No, Bella, open those legs, this belongs to me," Edward wooed her with his husky voice and placed his long fingers against her cloth covered mound, pressing slightly as Bella's hips jerked, and with one more stroke he said, "Remember, this belongs to me, I'm the only one allowed to give you pleasure now."

"Y…yes, Edward," Bella panted out, her eyes glazed with desire, and trembling lips.

The rest of the day was sweet torture for Bella. Amid the envious stares and hateful glares of classmates watching Edward and Bella throughout the day, Edward kept up a litany of whispered desires for her ears alone, interspersed with both light and bold touches upon her body. Bella felt frenzied, on edge, her nerve endings hypersensitive to Edward's ministrations. She had escaped into the girls' restrooms at one point, overwrought and shaking with keen yearning. Bella splashed her face and neck with cold water, trying to cool her flushed skin.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice laid a hand upon Bella's shoulder, concern marring her perfect, ivory brow and worried eyes searched Bella's in the mirror over the sink.

Bella whispered back, not wanting anyone else to hear her response, "No, Alice, I'm not okay. It's too much, I feel too much…I…I…".

Alice hugged Bella tightly, "It's okay, it'll be okay. I'll tell Edward to tone it down. Bella, he doesn't realize what he's doing to you. This is all new to him, too. Edward doesn't mean to overdo it; he just doesn't have any experience, you're his first and only love, so he's doing what comes naturally to him, as a vampire, not as a human."

"Will…will he be mad at me?" Bella bit her lower lip nervously.

Alice shook her head, "No, Bella, I think he's feeling a bit remorseful and ashamed right now. The last thing Edward wants to do is upset you."

Bella gave Alice a hug and kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, Alice, thank you for…"

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right? Let's head for the cafeteria, I have an idea someone's desperate to see you," Alice winked at Bella as they left the restroom hand in hand.

Edward stood up from the family's table as soon as the girls entered the lunch room, worry and guilt plainly written on his face as he searched Bella's seeking forgiveness. He pulled out the chair beside him, a tray sitting ready for Bella with an apple, bottled water, ham sandwich, and chips, for her meal.

"Are you feeling okay, now?" he asked timidly, holding his breath in anticipation.

Bella nodded, "I'm good," her hair tumbled about her face, curtaining it from view, "Thank you for the lunch."

Edward wanted to touch Bella so badly, but he had been mentally horsewhipped by Alice for inundating Bella with sensation to the point of tears, "I'm sorry, so sorry," he whispered in her ear.

Bella grabbed his hand, squeezed, and let go, acknowledging his apology, but needing separation for the while.

Edward's emotions plummeted when he realized how much he had disturbed Bella, hurt her with his overzealous attentions. He had meant to tease Bella, but for their enjoyment, to heighten the experience of being together. Now, he could see how his natural instincts had come into play, but were too much for a human girl's senses. Edward now knew he would have to tamp down his behavior to suit Bella's ability to respond and receive his vampire nature.

His siblings' kept up the conversational flow, discussing the latest Youtube video gone viral, the newest movie premiering, and Alice's favorite show, "Glee", all in an effort to keep things smooth while Bella calmed her nerves. Jasper began mocking the history instructor for his uninformed views on Confederate generals and their combat tactics, while Emmet rolled his eyes at Jasper's comments. Rosalie flipped through a fashion magazine, blood red nails perfectly manicured, she sighed in complete boredom. Alice chattered at Bella, staying on light and easy topics, giggling occasionally together, their two dark heads bent towards one another.

With the sound of the lunch period bell going off, Edward stood and disposed of Bella's tray, waiting tensely to see if she would take his hand on their walk to Biology. With his rigid posture and thinned lips betraying his insecurity, Edward held his breath and slowly extended one hand out to Bella.

Bella looked up into Edward's eyes, smiled, a blush suffusing her cheeks, and clasped his hand into hers.

Edward's shoulders relaxed, his mouth opened slightly as he tasted the air about Bella, inhaling her freesia, vanilla, and honey scent, and lightly squeezed her hand before linking their fingers together as they walked to Biology.

The rest of the school day was spent quietly, with soft smiles and tender glances. Edward had learned a hard lesson, his love and emotions could overpower Bella if he wasn't careful. He had to remember she was far more fragile than he, and he would not disabuse her trust, she was precious to him.

As he drove Bella home from school, Edward selected a song on his Pod. He began singing along, his voice raspy with emotion:

**My hand to God  
I didn't mean to  
After all  
Look what we've been through  
Men come in different shades  
That's how we're made**

The little house on Ellis Drive  
Is where I felt most alive  
The oak tree covered that old Ford  
I miss it Lord, I miss it Lord

These blood red eyes  
Don't see so good  
But what's worse is if they could  
Would I change my ways?  
Wasted times and broken dreams  
Violent colors so obscene  
It's all I see these days  
These days

Watch what you say  
The devil is listenin'  
He's got ears that you  
Wouldn't believe  
And brother once you go to him  
It's your soul you can never retrieve

These blood red eyes  
Don't see so good  
But what's worse is if they could  
Would I change my ways?  
Wasted times and broken dreams  
Violent colors so obscene  
It's all I see these days  
These days

Edward escorted Bella up her sidewalk to the porch of her home, stopping in front of her door, he placed a soft kiss on her temple, "If you want me to see me tonight, leave your window open." Edward turned, jogging quickly away to his Volvo, leaving before Bella could stop him.

"These Days" The Black Keyes- Daniel Auerbach, Patrick Carney Nonesuch Records


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer, her characters & story are utilized in my version. This is my first fanfic, I have no Beta, & generally, am just playing around with this to see if I could do it. I pretty much SUCK at this, & go from 1****st**** to 3****rd**** person at the drop of a hat. I have a hard time sticking to the POV format, too. I have no idea where I'm going with this, but know it will be M rated** **as I'm an adult, live an adult life. **

Chapter 11

Edward had pulled into the drive leading up to his home, tires squealing in his anger with himself, parked the Volvo, jerked the door open with protesting metal hinges against his strength, banged it shut forcefully, and took off running into the forest behind the house.

He wasn't ready to face his family, knowing Alice had prepared Esme for his mood; Edward did not want to be soothed by her, absolved of his reckless behavior with Bella. Edward knew he deserved remonstrance and contempt for pressing his wants and needs upon Bella when her human nature was overwhelmed by his intensity, his grasping, claiming touch.

Wind whipped around Edward's body as he pushed himself harder, faster, jumping over felled trees, creek beds, and scattered rocks in his path. His vampire senses clocked the position of any obstacle in his way, catalogued each sound for its origin, and registered every scent for its desirability as prey. A wolverine's scent crossed Edward's trail and he veered off to locate the lumbering animal. Wolverines were mean fighters with tremendous muscle strength to rip the carcasses of big animals apart and could grow to the size of a small bear. They were much tastier than deer or elk, being meat eaters, and Edward hoped his prey was of the largest variety simply for the battle he could experience.

Luck was with him, the wolverine he spotted was huge and gnawing, growling over an elk carcass which meant a fierce brawl when threatened over its prize. The wolverine didn't know Edward could care less about the scavenging of a dead elk, he only knew his meal was being interrupted by a fellow predator. Edward admired his antagonist; longish brown fur covered his muscular, stocky body and intelligence gleamed in his black eyes. Edward purposely approached to raise the ire and fur on the back of the wolverine's neck that began snarling, showing his razor sharp teeth in warning.

Edward feinted to the left of the carcass enjoying the immediate direct attack by the wolverine, its rank breath hitting Edward full on as claws and teeth began searching for purchase on Edward's impermeable skin. Enjoying the vicious attack, Edward simply batted away the wolverine's attempts, laughing as it single-mindedly continued trying to sink its teeth into Edward while his claws shredded Edward's jacket and the shirt underneath with the slashing swipes it took.

Tiring of the futility of his opponents' efforts, Edward grasped the wolverine's neck and snapped in a quick flick of his wrist, plunged his teeth onto its neck, locating the jugular without effort, and began pulling the tangy blood into his mouth, sucking deep, draining his prey in no time at all. Edward dropped the limp body beside the ravaged elk carcass, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and took off running again.

Edward had run long enough and far enough that the sun had begun dipping into the western horizon, signaling the end of another day and prompting his return home. His mind strayed to Bella, wondering if her window would be open or closed to him. Edward avoided the back door to the house, scaled the exterior wall to his balcony doors and slipped in. He stepped into his closet, selecting a fresh set of clothes, and then entered the shower to wash away the grime of his hunt. Edward was calmed by the water running down his body, rinsing away the dirt; he placed his hands on the tile wall leaning his head under the spray as it plastered his hair down. He raised his face to the hot, steaming flow wishing it could sink into his skin and warm his body so he could lay wrapped skin to skin with Bella without her ending up chilled by his contact, his touch.

Edward turned off the water and began toweling himself dry, his mind back to Bella, hoping and praying she would not reject him tonight. He would gladly sit in the rocker all night and watch her slumber if it was all she would permit. He could not stand the thought she might not want him around her tonight. Edward knew he deserved denial of her company after smothering her with his emotions and physical advances, but he hoped Bella would want his presence if nothing else.

Dressing in a pair of black jeans, charcoal cashmere v-neck, he slipped on black Nikes and pushed his hair off his face as he looked in the mirror and sighed forlornly. Opening the door to his bedroom, Edward hoped his family would neither berate nor question him about his mistakes with Bella. He purposely ignored their thoughts and whispered under his breath, "I'll be back later."

Edward flew out the front door, keys in hand, and had the engine started before anyone could delay him even though he heard Alice's mind seeking him. He pressed the accelerator to the floor, gunning the Volvo down the driveway, fishtailing out in his haste to avoid his family and get to Bella. Edward scanned his iPod for something tranquil to calm him and selected 'Claire de Lune", breathing in slow, even measures of breath. Bella's scent still saturated the passenger seat and Edward leaned over and sniffed the headrest to bring in a lush lungful of her tantalizing fragrance, realizing what he had done, Edward embarrassed himself with his addiction for Bella's sweet essence.

Braking the Volvo down the street, out of the glow of nearby streetlamps of houses, Edward steadied himself and listened for night noises in the Swan's house. He could hear Charlie turning the TV off, sitting up in his recliner, gathering his empty beer can as he headed for the kitchen. After disposing of the can, Charlie locked the front door, switching off the lights, and trudged up the stairs, stopping for a second on the landing to say goodnight to Bella.

Edward listened as Charlie yawned, closed his bedroom door, and began readying himself for bed. Bella had responded, "Night Dad," and flipped a book closed, setting it down on her bedside table. With joy infusing every cell of his being, Edward heard Bella get up from her bed, walk over to the window, and push it up.

"Edward, are you there?" she called out timidly.

Utilizing his vampire speed, Edward was in the room closing the window before Bella was completely seated on the bed.

"Oh! You frightened me," Bella gasped out, her hand over her clamoring heart.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little overeager, aren't I?" Edward stuck his hands in his pockets, head tilted down ashamedly, he looked up through his lashes at Bella.

Bella giggled and threw both hands out to him in welcome which Edward quickly grasped, feeling the jolt of electricity bind them together, and kissed the knuckles of each hand while he settled cross-legged on the bed opposite her. Bella leaned over and kissed Edward's mouth chastely, to let him know everything was okay between them.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I… I just didn't think about our differences and how I might be too intense, too much at times for you," Edward begged Bella sincerely, his thumbs rubbing a soft, caressing pattern on her wrists as he spoke.

'There's nothing to forgive, Edward. I should have said something earlier when it began to feel too…too much, I don't think I took into consideration you were following your own instincts. It wouldn't have been a problem were it Rosalie or Alice," Bella bit her lower lip, feeling a bit inadequate in comparison.

"Oh gross, Bella…they're my sisters!" Edward whined.

They both burst out laughing then, and Edward dipped his head to bring his lips to Bella's face, placing light kisses on her eyelids, cheekbones, with a last one to her nose.

"Ready for bed?" Bella asked as she broke contact, reached for the covers and slipped underneath, nestling in the bed.

"Okay," Edward stretched out beside Bella, remaining above the covers to keep him from taking things further, giving Bella a needed reprieve from restarting their intense physical relationship. He wrapped his arms about her and begun humming the lullaby he had composed for her.

Bella turned the bedside lamp off, snuggled into Edward's chest, and murmured a soft "Thank you" before closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Edward let out a big sigh, thankful Bella had not rejected him and he once again had her in his arms where she belonged. Bella had slept soundly, only occasionally moving about, most often to fist his sweater in her hand as if to try and pull him closer to her body while she muttered his name aloud. Edward enjoyed running his hands through Bella's thick tresses while she slept, releasing more of her wonderful scent which he lapped up gratefully with each inspiration.

Day began to dawn through the window and Edward kissed Bella's temple lightly while whispering her awake, calling her name, "Bella, Bella love, wake up. I have to leave before Charlie gets up," he reminded her.

"Mmmm-hmmm, okay…I'm, I'm awake," Bella's eyelids barely fluttered as she answered him.

Edward chuckled at her drowsy, sleep-filled face, removing his sweater from her clutches and stood from the bed. He leaned over to give Bella one last kiss on her forehead, "I'll be back after you've had breakfast to pick you up for school, love."

Edward grinned at Bella's lack of response, knowing she had once again reached unconsciousness in a matter of seconds. He set her alarm clock to wake her up in thirty minutes and bounded out the window, happy, looking forward to their day.

Entering his home, Edward was greeted with a smile and wink from Alice who obviously had seen the outcome of his night with Bella. He smiled in return as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom. Edward breathed out a "Thank you," to Alice seeing the clothes she had already laid out on the bed for him. After a fast shower, he was dressed and ready to go. He stopped for a second, went to his desk, opening a drawer on the bottom, pulled out a velvet bag and spilled the contents on the desktop.

Glittering jewels winked up at him, a large cocktail ring, a sparkling solitaire engagement ring, a beautiful heart shaped diamond pendant on a delicate chain, two emerald encrusted hair combs, a charm bracelet with a small heart shaped locket holding a lock of bronze hair, a piano, a boy's head in profile with Edward's birth initials and birth date inscribed upon it, and a small cross were evenly spaced among the links. He picked it up and consciously decided to give it to Bella, listening for Alice.

"She'll love it!" Alice announced & clapped her hands in approval from her room.

Edward grinned again, his smile infectiously bright, and stuck the bracelet in his pocket while making his way downstairs. He stopped and gave Carlisle a pat on the shoulder, "See you later, Dad," bent and gave Esme a kiss on the cheek, "Bye, Mom," startling them both with his outpouring of affection and exuberance. Carlisle and Esme stared at each other openmouthed, and then hugged each other in celebration of their "son" finding love, finding joy.

Edward practically skipped out to his Volvo, making Jasper chortle at Edward's vast improvement in mood from the date he met Bella Swan. Edward drove alone so he could have privacy with Bella, his siblings rode in Rosalie's BMW today, her stiff shoulders and straight lips illustrating her disapproval. Edward didn't care what Rosalie thought, she could kiss his…well maybe not.

Parking at Bella's house, Edward trod the sidewalk to her front porch, knocking on the door to alert her of his arrival. He smiled widely and reached out his hand to claim her hand, reestablishing the thrumming touch between them, the spark igniting, singeing them both with its intensity.

Bella's breath hitched when she felt the familiar surge flow through her veins at Edward's contact, it always amazed her each time it happened. She felt reassured every time, like they were bonded, an invisible chain linking them together.

Edward escorted Bella to the Volvo, strapped her in, and was on the way to Forks High in seconds. After pulling into a parking space, Edward put the gear into Park, released his seatbelt, but kept the engine running and Ra Ra Riot playing in the background:

**Can You Tell **

Oh baby baby baby babe,  
How long am I supposed to wait?  
I think about you nightly  
Oh, can you tell I'm losin' sleep?

Oh what am I supposed to do?  
It's hard to stay cool.  
Oh, when you smile at me  
and I can notice every time you speak.

My bed's too big for just me  
and when you turn your eyes,  
I promise I won't care.

Oh baby baby baby babe  
Oh baby baby baby please  
My head sinks to my knees.  
Oh baby baby don't you know  
I think about you nightly?

My bed's too big for just me  
and when you turn your eyes,  
I promise I won't care.

Oh baby baby baby babe  
I think about you nightly  
I think about you nightly  
Oh baby baby baby baby.

When I look in your eyes  
I tend to lose my thoughts  
Don't forget your stare  
Or what was that you said?  
Would you let me know?  
'Cause I can't read your mind  
But can you tell I can't even explain

Oh baby baby baby babe  
I think about you nightly  
I think about you nightly  
Oh baby baby baby  
I think about you nightly

Oh baby I can't even explain  
How long am I supposed to wait?  
I think about you nightly  
Oh can you tell I'm losin' sleep?

Oh baby, what am I supposed to do?  
It's hard to stay cool.  
Oh when you smile at me  
and I can notice every time you speak.

Oh baby baby baby babe  
I think about you nightly  
Oh baby baby baby babe

He turned his body to Bella and reaching into his pocket, hiding the charm bracelet in one of his hands. He released Bella's seatbelt as well and waited as she turned her body to mirror his.

"Bella, I want to give you something that belonged to my real mother. I would be honored if you would wear it for me," Edward's low voice slid across Bella like silk, enticing her agreement. Edward opened his fist and dangled the silver charm bracelet above Bella's hand, encouraging her to take it.

"Edward…it's lovely! Are you sure, this must have great sentimental value for you?" Bella asked before she claimed her gift.

"Yes, Bella, I really want you to have it. If anyone looks closely, you'll have to say it's been handed down through my family. My real initials and birth date are on the boy charm and there's a lock of my hair in the little locket," he explained. Edward clasped the bracelet around her delicate and fragile wrist, kissing her pulse when finished.

Bella could not help the blush which bloomed across her face and shoulders, tinting her chest as well, as she smiled in gratitude for Edward's precious gift. She leaned across the console and kissed his lips tenderly once, twice, and deeper upon the third, humming out a breathy "Thank you" in appreciation.

Edward's hands made their way into Bella's tresses, intertwining his fingers through the chestnut strands and cradling the back of her neck as his lips and tongue delved into her sweetness.

_**Brother, that's enough; you're making a spectacle of yourselves in the Forks High parking lot! Don't forget to keep it LIGHT, don't overwhelm Bella today. **_Alice's thoughts shouted intrusively at him, bringing Edward to his senses and reminding him of his responsibility to Bella.

Edward detached himself from Bella's lips saying, "I guess we better get to class before we end up in detention."

Bella giggled and nodded her head in agreement.

As they entered the main hallway, Bella lifted their linked hands, with the one bearing Edward's bracelet, she flicked her wrist to jingle the charms, grinning at Edward, showing off his gift.

Can You Tell by Ra Ra Riot

Songwriters: Songwriters: Pike, John Ryan / Miles, Wes / Lawn, Alexandra Nicole / Santos, Mathieu Jordan / Bonacci, Milo A / Zeller, Rebecca Alexandra

Label **Barsuk (US) Hostess/Only In Dreams (JP) Arts & Crafts (CAN + MEX) Brine and Barnacles (UK/Europe)**


End file.
